Growing Pains
by Miss Peg
Summary: When Cook and Naomi get into an argument and end up in the the path of an oncoming vehicle, a whole train of events follow as their lives keep colliding with each other and the twins in the car. / Naomi, Emily, Katie and Cook / Joint with Hac92
1. Chapter 1: Everyone

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****So, since skins is coming to an end this week and we'll all be feeling the blues hac92 and I decided to get together to write a joint fic. ****Please review and let us know your thoughts.**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter One: Everyone_

'Get to fuck!' Cook shouted. 'I'm not gay you fucking tosser.'

He dodged a car, hopped onto the pavement and wandered down the street past a second group of gay men. He rolled his eyes, groaned at a couple kissing in front of him before he found himself stood beside two girls holding hands.

'Oi, oi! The Cookie Monster has arrived,' he grinned, breaking the girls apart and wrapping an arm around their shoulders. 'Who wants to have a ride on the love train first?'

If there was one thing Cook knew, it was how to please the ladies. So when a hand came down across his face, followed by a second one, he knew he was in for a tough ride.

'Nobody wants a ride on the love train?' he asked, holding his arms up and walking away from the couple towards a group of attractive girls. 'Alright Lesbos, carpet munchers, whatever you wanna be called. Gather round, the Cookie Monster is here to spread good cheer and nothing else. Even got a special health check, just to make sure I'm not gonna cover you all in genital warts and you have my word and me doctor's that Cookie is clean. So who's first at crunching on some cock again?'

Nobody said anything, all he got was a number of disapproving and disgusted looks. He walked closer, looking around at the possibility and the competition. Two girls had their arms around each other, _off limits, _he decided. His eyes fell upon a tall girl who looked a little feisty.

'What about you blondie? Bet my tongue can make you wiggle just as much as these girlies.'

'Yeah right,' she rolled her eyes, chewed on her lip. It was hot. _She so wants me, _he decided, not willing to give up.

'Do you like music babe?'

She frowned. 'Yeah?'

'Great, how about you come be my cock DJ!'

'Fuck off you tit, we're fucking gay. Which means we wouldn't touch you. Even if every single woman on this planet died, I'd rather fuck a sheep than shag you.'

'Touché my friend, touché. A pretty little girl like you is wasted on a woman, come and get it before it's gone. Cookie doesn't offer twice. Well he does, but only to the really hot ones and you, blondie, are what I would call H.O.T.'

She blanked him, pressed a button on her phone, talking to the person on the other end. He watched with mild interest as she informed the rest of the girls that she had to go see someone. He didn't catch a name, but he did catch the word 'girlfriend'.

'Gone to get your girlfriend so we can have a threesome?' he asked, following her down the street.

'What part of gay don't you understand?'

'The part where you forget you can't have a good time without a cock and your mouth.'

"Urgh, you're disgusting!"

"I'm fuckable!" he winked at her and she scrunched her nose in response.

"You are anything but that! Piss off, pig!" She shouted and made a beeline to cross the road, but Cook doesn't give up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not so fast, blondie! We were just starting to get to know each other. So, how's about it? You, me and a bush with a view?"

"Don't you ever just fuck off? You're not irresistible! I'm gay! Get over it, creep and leave me alone! Jesus," She turned and shook his arm off, dodged passed an oncoming car and made her way for the pavement. He grabbed her arm again and pulled harder, causing them both to topple onto the floor. She growledand slapped him hard across the face. "Look what you've done now, you tit! I've fucking ruined this skirt! Jesus, Lisa's going to be pissed...she only got this for me the other day! Typical bloke always fucking me over."

Cook wasn't listening. "Wahhey! Knew you'd cave! The Cookie Monster's cock is magical."

"The only magical thing about your cock is how small it is," She snapped and he laughed.

"Oh, really? Then how come you're still sitting in my lap, babe?" She had no time to answer because a silver car braked heavily in front of them, a shocked redhead sitting in the front seat, doesn't stay shocked for long though because her head snaps forward as the car behind collides with her. "Fuckin' hell, time to get out of here, blondie, don't wanna be making no statements. So, my place or yours?" She rolled her eyes. He's gripped her shoulder tightly but she knocks it off.

"I'm not fucking you. I'm gay, how many times do I have to say it!? And look what you've just done! You've just made som-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid, bitch!? Seriously, how hard is it to like, walk, yeah? All you've got to do is stay on the pavement. And Fuck! My car! Shit, it's fucked. Look what you've done!" The redhead from the car shouted at them.

"Me? It wasn't me! It was him! He's the one that pulled me into the road, talk to that, twat. I've got to go!"

The redhead turned towards Cook. "Well, what have you got to fucking say for yourself then?"

"You give me a blowjob and we'll call it even?" He suggested and made a crude gesture towards her. She stared at him bugged eyed, her face become one of disgusted and she sneered at him.

"You're paying for the damages, you know that, right?"

"Not likely, babe," He scoffed. "Blondie, I'll catch you round, yeah? Pretty small place and I'd notice that arse from anyway. I've got a job interview to get to. Oh, and I'll see you around girls," He winked at them both and turned round, swaggering off down the street.

"Fuck sake!" Katie grumbled and got back into the car.

Rubbing her neck, Emily adjusted her seatbelt, waited until Katie had climbed back into the car. Her sister handed her a sheet of paper with a man's contact details on it, she slipped it into the glove compartment.

'What the fuck happened?'

'Some domestic,' Katie groaned. 'The dick pulled her into the road.'

'What's the damage?'

Katie sighed, hadn't wanted to look at the back of the car. It was a mess. She could picture their dad's face when he saw it. 'Bumpers about to fall off, fucking, my new fucking car.'

'It's hardly new,' Emily laughed, moving her neck around to ease the tension. It fucking hurt. She'd woken up in an awkward position, knew that it didn't help matters any.

'You okay?' Katie checked, feeling a little guilty for being the driver. But only a little. It was that couple's fault most of all. Stupid blonde twat and her fucking boyfriend arguing in the street. She wished she could have told them what a fucking mess they'd made of her day. It had started out so well.

'I'll be fine,' Emily sighed. 'The sudden jolt just got my neck.'

It suddenly occurred to Katie that time was getting on and she had a job to get to. 'What time is it?'

'Almost ten.'

'Fuck,' Katie shouted. 'Stupid fucking, this is well bad. Fucking car's a mess, gonna be late for my fucking shift and I still have to drop you off at your fucking halls.'

'Thanks for making it seem like such a chore.'

Katie rolled her eyes. 'You're such a drama queen Emily, just wish I didn't have to drive ten minutes out of my way after a fucking car accident that wasn't even my fault, yeah?'

'Let me out here then,' Emily snapped, tugging on the car door. 'Unlock the fucking door then!'

'You're well moody this morning.'

'Me moody?' Emily rolled her eyes. 'You can be a fucking bitch sometimes. See you at dinner.'

'If you can be bothered to come home,' Katie snapped, tapping her foot impatiently as Emily stood with the door open.

'Go fuck yourself Katie.'

'Sorry babes, Pete's job.'

Emily hated her sister sometimes. She slammed the door on Katie's car and smirked at the damage on it. She turned and started to walk. The University isn't that far from where she was now. Her feet carried her swiftly around the bends and across the roads until finally she arrived at her dorms. They weren't amazing but it was better than living at home with her family. When she finally got to her room she rolled her eyes. "For fuck sake! Every day! Every bloody day!" She grabbed the poster that marred her door and tore it down, glanced quickly at the 'Some people are gay, get over it!' and threw it to the floor. She found her keys and opened the door, pushed it open and stepped inside. "I'm back."

"Cool." Lisa called back. Lisa was Emily's roommate and they didn't exactly get along. Emily didn't know whether it was because she does English and Lisa does science but for some reason their whole relationship is forced. Lisa doesn't ask anything. Like, how was your sister or you day? Emily doesn't ask back, either. It's just the way they are.

"People keep putting stupid signs on the door. Getting on my nerves they are." Emily called out and opened the fridge. She rummaged through until she found some cheese and closed the door, opened the cupboard next to the fridge and pulled out the bread. Sandwich time.

"Not people, Emily, me. Can you stop tearing them off? I've been meaning to ask for a while but I've been busy." Lisa asked walking into the kitchen. She jumped up onto the counter top and settled there.

"What do you mean? You've been putting them there?" Emily asked confused. "Since when have you been a dyke lover?"

"Emily, I am a dyke." Emily eyes widened and she dropped the knife in her hand onto the counter.

"What!? You're a carpet muncher?" Lisa choice to ignore that comment and look Emily in the eye.

"I thought you knew. I swear I said something to you about my new girlfriend. Well, yeah, she's going to be round in a minute, so, basically, can you stop ripping the signs off the door? They're for her. She's very proud of what she is." Lisa said and left, leaving Emily to think over what just happened. Lisa was gay and Emily was homophobic. Emily grabs the knife and cuts her bread harshly, takes a massive bite and sits on the counter top. She fucking hates gay people. Why do they always have to flaunt it in people's faces? Lesbians were the worst. How could you not like cock? It just got up there, and fingers didn't. End of. She can't stay here anymore. Not now she knows that Lisa's gay. It made her sick. She'll move back into Katie's.

The door knocked loudly three times and then Lisa answered it. "Naomi! Come in!" Emily walked out to catch a look at the lesbo. It was the blonde from earlier.

*

"So," The man in front looked over the register in his hand and then squinted at the boy in front of him. "James Cook. Why do you want to work at 'Don't Get Fit, Get Fitch!'?"

"Money, innit?" Cook responded and moved his legs so they were spread open wide, one arm draped over the chair he was sat on.

"Yes, but did you have any specific reason for choosing to work at a gym? You obviously work out because you're in good shape. Your father own a gym?" Cook shook his head. Cook pushed himself up out of the chair and made his way over to the interviewer.

"Gonna be honest with you....errr?"

"Rob. Rob Fitch." Rob held out his hand and Cook shook it.

"Right, Rob, gonna be honest with you mate. I ain't never worked in a gym in my life or been to one; I only do the best work out."

"And what's that? Something we can have here?" Rob Fitch was eager to improve his gym and Cook smirked.

"Sure, you can have it here but I doubt your punters would be happy with it."

"Well, what is it, lad?"

"A shag," Rob Fitch stared at James Cook. Silence and Cook waited, hoping that he hadn't fucked this up because he needed the cash. Rob smirked, then laughed and then banged on the table.

"You know what, kid?"

"What?" Cook smirked happily.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. All about the women and sex. God, those were good times."

"Still are Rob. Still are. You should join us sometime," Winked at the bloke. "Look, gonna be honest with you again, Rob, you need more girls in this gym, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I only had to take a bloody look when I came in to see that this place is a meat factory. All those chubby blokes with their balls hanging out the back of their shorts is fucking horrid. So, I, the Cookie Monster, am gonna get you, Rob Fitch, all the female members you need. Just set me up with a job on the front desk and you'll have more cunt in here than you thought was humanly possible."

"Deal!" Rob held out his hand again and Cook took it.

"Thanks very much, Rob. Pleasure doing business with you. When do I start?"

"Today."

"Fucking quality."

*

Katie slammed the door to her car hard and headed for the main entrance. "Stupid fucking twats damaging my car. Blonde bimbo," She muttered as the automatic doors opened and she stepped inside the gym. She was very late for her shift because of those two twats. Rob Fitch was waiting in the entrance area handing out flyers to people passing by.

"Late again, Katie?" Rob tutted and Katie wanted more than anything to roll her eyes, but didn't.

"Yeah, sorry, Dad! Had a bit of an accident this morning," He doesn't listen, though, just smiled at a woman walking by and handed her a flyer. "Don't forget about our spa treatment! Twenty percent off your first five times!" He called after her and Katie shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, get in there. Yoga class was supposed to start twenty minutes ago."

"Right, Dad," She hated him when he was at the gym. It was all he talked about, he was better when they were at home.

"Make sure you check in at reception. We've got a new desk guy. To help bring in more customers. Get to know him and then get to class. Love you, Katiekins," He pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed her head. She nodded slowly and made her way through the gym until she reached the front desk.

"So, if I sign up for the premium package I get a free massage included, today?" A girl asked pointing at a piece of paper on the front desk. Katie recognised it as a membership plan form and lifted her bag up on the desk next to her.

"That's right, love. Some lucky bloke will come down and get all that built up tension out of that toned back. You'll feel mint afterwards, babe."

"Oh, I don't know. This place looks like it's for blokes."

"You're right, babe, but Don't Get Fit, Get Fitch is looking expand to a wider audience and it wants you to be its first expansion customer. Look, I'm sure if you were looking for a little something extra then maybe we could....have a waggle sometime, if you get what I'm saying, luv?" Katie's faced cringed and her head snapped up towards the new desk guy, _oh, for fuck sake_! The girl was signing the piece of paper with a smile on her face and the guy from earlier winked at her.

"Alright, babes, fancy meeting you here. Up for a shag now?" _Gross._


	2. Chapter 2: Cook

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thanks for the reviews guys. We realise that Emily as a homophobe is not a great (or popular) thing but we wanted to try something fresh. That was chapter one so we didn't focus too much on character development, but will in future. I hope you guys will stick it out.**

**Each chapter is Character Centric!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Two: Cook_

"That's it, bend forward and shift the weight onto your hands. Hold it there and stretch. That's it." Katie calls out to the room filled with men and women. Cook smirks and attempts to mimic what Katie was doing but fails miserably, toppling over and knocked into a woman on his left. Laughs on top of her and raises up his hand in defensive. "Sorry, love, didn't mean no harm."

"For fuck sake! Every time Cook!" Katie shouts and moves over to the pair pushes Cook off the woman and holds out her hand to her. "I'm sorry about him. He's an idiot."

"It's perfectly fine." The middle aged woman smiles flirtatiously at Cook and returns to her position on the mat. Katie rolls her eyes and returns to her position at the front of the room. _Fucking Cook_.

"Okay, return to your starting positions and let's start again." He chuckles to himself and rolls over on his mat, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He's been working at Rob Fitch Fitness for a month now. The pay was good, but it wasn't enough. He owed a lot of money to a couple of people and the wages at the gym just weren't covering it, he'd find a way to fix it, though. He's the Cookie Monster after all. "And that's the end of the lesson, see you next week." Cook smirks and makes his way over to the sweating redhead. "What do you want, Cook?" She snapped and he winks in responses.

"Just coming over to tell ya, babe, that was a good lesson."

"And what else?"

"Your sister free tonight?" He waggles his tongue at her and she moved to grab it, he backed away in time and smirks at her in response.

"I told you, Cook. She's not fucking interested, yeah? Back off." Her hands move to her head and she sighed heavily. Grips her hair hard and lets out a light growl. "Oh, where are they? Fuck sake." She starts to search through the stuff on the table in front of her, throwing files onto the floor and shifting everything off. Cook bends back and looks at her arse in the mirror as she bent over. _Nice._ "Stop perving, you're fucking rank!" She hisses and he winks at her again. She growled, she really hated that.

"You love it, Katiekins. So, about your sis, yeah? She up for a tumble with the Cookie Monster tonight, yeah? Let her know I asked about her." He calls over his shoulder as he heads for the door.

Katie didn't reply, just carries on her search. "Fuck, I can't have lost them again! Dad'll fucking kill me! Fuck!" She cries out and Cook smirked. Stops and turns back to face her.

"What you looking for, Katiekins?"

"The keys to the gym. I've lost them again!"

"You mean these?" He smirks The jangle of metal hit her ears and her eyes snapped towards him, her keys in his hand.

"You're a bastard, you know that? Give me them fucking keys, Cook." She holds out her hand expectantly and he throws them at her in response. She catching them and grips them tightly in her hand.

"Anything I can do to help."

"When are you going to quit, already?"

"Never, babe. Not while you're around." He opened the door. "Tell your sister I want to fuck her, don't forget, Katiekins!" He called over his shoulder and slams the door closed hard.

*

He jumps around like a mad man, the beat running through his body and causing adrenaline to pump through his veins. He fucking loves clubbing. Drinking is the second thing on his list and he grabs a bottle of beer from the side and takes a sip. "Alright, babe, up for it?" He grabs his crotch and gestures at a pair of passes girls. "Nah? Your loss then, babe." He calls after the pair and they laugh at him. Fuck them. He moves on through the ground and looks for another opportunity. That's what he's all about; opportunity. He smirks when his eyes travel over a brunette dancing around a couple of blokes in the corner. Mint. He pushes through the crowd and leans on the wall next to the brunette. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks." She keeps dancing and doesn't really look at him, he's not phased though. Persistent is the Cookie Monster's middle name.

"Bet I could give you a better one." He moves and dances next to her, his arms moving around her body but not actually touching her.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replies and turns her back to him. He smirks and grinds up into her arse.

"Come on, luv, let the Cookie Monster get you a drink?"

"Fine, you can get me a drink, but that's it, okay?" She concedes and he smirks. Half way there. He makes his way over to bar and orders a drink for the girl, brings it back and hands it to the brunette. "Thanks." Turns away from him again. He sighs. Okay.

He pushes through the crowd of people and finds a podium, pulls himself up and starts to dance with the girls on the platform. He feels the brunette's eyes on him and smiles. That's it, she looks for the centre of attention and that's what he is right now. She sways towards the platform and stops at the edge, he jumps down. She smirks at him and pulls him to her, wraps her arms around him and dances. The rest is history.

*

She was a fucking good shag but not good enough for this. Cook groans as the arm presses harder against his neck. "Who is this little fuck, Cheryl?" The bloke in front of him spits and looks back at Cook. Cook grips harder on the man's arm and tries to push him back.

"Some kid from the club last night." She's quieter now, well, quieter than last night. Cook smirks to himself at his private joke and the guy's head snaps towards him. "What the fuck are you smirking at, boy?" Cook gasps out something and the guy takes that as a shine to loosen his hold on Cook's neck. He does and Cook drops a little bit back onto the floor and rubs his neck fiercely. "Well? What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothin', mate."

"I ain't your mate."

"Bryant leave it." Cheryl begs. Bryant? That's his name, then.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Cook."

"Well, Cookie, you slept with my wife."

"Sorry, man, I didn't know. She came onto me," Holding his arms up in defensive. He didn't know, honestly. "I didn't do nothing wrong."

"You fucked my wife, kid. You fucked her. What are you going to do to fix that?" Bryant moves away from Cook and opens the mini fridge, pulling out a beer and moves over to the kitchen to open it.

"Nowt."

"Oh, really? Well, you could do nothing and I could kill you or you could think of a way to make this better. Which one sounds better to you, Cookie?"

"I'm sorry, man, but I just fucked your wife. Shouldn't care a bit more?" Cook asks and moves across the room, wanting to keep the door in his sights.

"People fuck my wife all the time, Cookie. She's a whore. That's what she does, but when people do it without my permission, well, that's when I get angry. You fucked her without permission, Cookie. You owe me now because I own you."

"Piss off."

"Brave boy! Wanna test me though?" Bryant moves over the desk at the far end of the room and pulls out a gun. "You fucked the wrong girl, Cookie. You're mine now."

Fuck. Shit. What the fuck has he got himself into? Stupid fucking bitch! Why didn't she tell him that she was married? He looks over at Cheryl and watches her eyes, she mouths 'do it'. Fuck. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need a new pusher. They're a new kid out there now, he's competition and I need an extra pair of hands to shift what I've got stocked here. I'll pay you, not a lot, but a bit. I'd ask if you're interested, but you're going to do it." Cook looks at the gun. Trapped.

"Fine, what do you want me to push?"

"Why, drugs, of course." Bryant replies and throws a bag of weed at him from the draw. Fuck sake. He wanted a new start, not this shit again.

*

The drugs start to interfere with his actual job. A couple of days after he started pushing for Bryant the punters started coming to his work claiming that Bryant had sent them there. Cook tried to take it up with the bloke but he said that he had to push it whenever he could. Katie watched him like a hawk, it was like she knew that he was up to something no good. "That'll be a fiver, mate." Cook mutters and the guy nods, handing him a fiver under the desk.

"What are you doing, Cook?" Katie calls and his head snaps up, tries to act natural. Smiles sweetly at her.

"My job, Katiekins." Winks at her and she rolls her eyes. Shit.

*

"Looking for a good time, Blondie?" He mutters in Naomi's ear and she tenses up.

"Fuck sake! Not you again!" She hisses and turns away from him, matches towards the other end of the club but he follows.

"I didn't mean that, babe, well, I did mean that as well but I was talking about another sort of good time, if you get me?" He holds up his hand and lets a package hang down from it, a green substance inside.

Naomi turns her head to the side and bites her lip. "How much?"

"For you? A blowjob." He smirks and she scowls, spins round again and marches off again but he grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Alright, babe, fifteen for this lot and we'll call it a deal." He needs to make this money otherwise Bryant will go mental.

"Okay." Naomi hands him the cash and then she's gone again. He smirks after and leans on the wall behind him. Puts the money in the bundle from his pocket and scans the crowd for his next target. It's some shitty Uni party and basically the whole of Bristol is there, well, all the people that attended Uni at least. What was up that blonde's arse anyway? He spots two familiar redhead's from across the room and makes his way over.

"If it isn't my two favourite twins, what can I do for you both? Coke or smoke?" Both twins push his arm off at the same time.

"Piss off, Cook. No one likes you here." Ignores it because it's the only thing he can do. It hurts but he doesn't admit it.

"Love you, too, Katiekins. What about you, Ems? Want some of the good stuff?" Holds another bag of substance up in front of the redhead's face and she shakes her head, no, and sips her beer. She's cute. He winks at her and waggles the package a bit more. "Come on, you'll have a better time."

"I'm okay thanks." He nods, he's not going to force anyone to buy anything.

"Hello, lovely ladies, how are you this evening? Good, I hope. My name is Thomas and I was wondering if either you were interested in have the best time of your life this evening?"

"Sorry...Thomas, these ladies are already being taken care of." Cook states and throws his arms around the two girls. He doesn't want someone else trying to take his money. Needs it.

"I'm sure the ladies can talk for themselves friends. Well, ladies, are you interested?" They don't want anything, Cook already knows that.

"What you got?" It's Katie that speaks up and Cook scowls. Bitch. Thomas opens up his jacket and pulls out a bag full of white powder. "How much?"

"Forty."

"Ems, you gonna pay half?" Katie asks, turning towards her sister.

"I wasn't planning on..."

"Thanks, babe." Katie grabs Emily's bag and pulls out a twenty, puts it with her own and hands it to the Thomas. He smiles at them. Cook dislikes him.

"It was a pleasure to do business with such lovely looking ladies. Goodbye." Thomas waves at them and drifts into the crowd.

"What the fuck, Katiekins?" Cook cries.

"Sorry, I don't buy off dickheads." She smiles at him sweetly. "Come on, Ems, let's go find Pete." Emily nods and smiles at Cook as she leaves. God, he hates Katie.

He watches Thomas from across the bar, lent on the bar. What's his game? Cook moves after him, waits until the kids alone before he pins him up against the wall. "What you playing at?"

"Hey, calm down!" Thomas pushes Cook back.

"This club is off limits."

"I am just trying to earn some money, friend."

"I ain't your friend. Piss off, yeah? Stop stealing my customers."

"I am going nowhere. Money is to be earned here." Thomas replies and waits. Waits to see if Cook will do anything, he doesn't. Cook just watches as the boy slowly steps back into the crowd and approaches a couple. Dick.

*

"Well, what was his name?" Bryant asks.

"Dunno, Tommy or something like that." Cook replies and puts the stack of money on the table in front of Bryant.

"Fuck sake, he took half our takings last night! Who the fuck is he?" Bryant's shouting, he's always carrying a gun for some reason and loves to swing it around. Cook's a bit jumpy when it comes to giving Bryant his daily money.

"I dunno, Bryant. Just some kid trying to make some money, yeah? But he's got a charm about him. We better watch out." Bryant sighs and throws a brown package at him.

"That's your last payment now, you can piss off. You've paid your debt." Bryant replies and Cook shakes his head, no. "No? What do you mean no? Thought you wanted this as a quick fix and then you were gone?"

"I can't. I need the money." Cook replies.

"Why?"

"I just fucking do, alright? So shut the fuck up, you've got yourself a full time pusher." He snaps and pushes the door to the apartment open and steps outside into the cold. He hears a lighter next to him and smirks. Cheryl.

"You should piss off now, Cook." It's not nasty, she's just offering him some proper advice and he knows he should. He should get out while there's not much happening and before everything goes tits up but he can't. He just can't, okay?

"Yeah, well, I've always been a coulda bloke." She hands him the fag and he takes a toke. "How's he treating you? Pissed cause you slept with me no doubt?"

"No, we have an open relationship. He just needed some new feet at the time and you were the opportunity he couldn't pass up. He's letting you go now, Cook, you should do exactly that. Just pis off now and he'll forget all about you."

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, alright? Jesus. Can't I do something without someone asking some bloody questions? Fuck sake." He mutters, throwing the fag over the balcony in front of him and heading for the stairs.

*

"Hows you mum?" He sits on the old, weak chair next to her bed and sighs, looks down at the floor and grips her hand. He doesn't get a reply, just the sound of a heart monitor machine. Steady. "Been a while since I popped round, you getting treated right, yeah?" His eyes travelled over her weak face, closed eyes and hospital tubes. He hated this. He stands and walks to the other side of the room. "I got a job now, yeah? Keeping me busy it is. Better than what I was doing up in Derby. Gotta keep my head on now, mum. Gotta keep an eye on Paddy." His eyes drop to a picture of them. Him, Paddy and his mum, happy. Fucking ages ago that was, at Lego land with Paddy sitting on his back and his arms round his mum's shoulder, laughing, happy. Gone. His eyes well a bit and he slowly places the picture down on the bed in front of him. His lip quivers. Not fucking now.

"You alright, James?" The nurse calls as she enters the rooms and starts emptying draws. Wipes at his eyes and sniffs hard, turns and faces her.

"Yeah, Shelly, not too bad, yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hows you mum?"

"You tell me. You're the one looking after her." Cook replies and sits on the edge of the table.

"I'll tell you." She moves over and pulls the chart up from the edge of the bed, sighs sadly. "I'm afraid it's not looking that good, James. Her body's just not fitting the sickness anymore. I don't think it'll be long now. I'm so sorry."

His jaw clenches. He moves passed her fast and out into the corridor. Knocks into a guy in a white coat. "Sorry." He mutters but the guys hand presses down on his shoulder. "What?"

"James Cook?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me." He follows him. Doesn't know why but when a guy in a white coat wants to talk to you it's usually best to listen. He sits down in the chair across from the guy and waits, picks up the snow globe on the guys desk and shakes it. Forgets that it's starting to become winter. "Well, this is awkward for me to say but I think it has to be said. You see....well...how can I put this?"

"Just fucking say it already."

"Your mother is showing no signs of recovery and, well, you aren't exactly keeping up with the payments are you Mr Cook?" His jaw clenches.

"Yeah, and what? You're guy that I spoke to said that we could have an extension, what happened to that?"

"Yes, well," He's nervous. Cook can tell by the way he doesn't look him in the eyes, well, that or he's feeling guilty for what he's going to do. "That's only viable for patients that are showing signs of recovery and since your mother is..."

"The fuck she isn't! She ain't dead yet, is she? You can't just throw her out of here onto the street. You might as well be fucking killing her!" Cook stands, throwing his arms out in anger and glaring at the blank. The guy tries to remain calm and holds out his hands in a comforting manner.

"We, we wouldn't be throwing her out on the streets. We would just be transferring her to the local hospital. She will have great care there."

"Bollocks! How long?"

"What?"

"How long till you have to transfer her over and how much do ya need?"

"Two thousand by tomorrow afternoon if you want to keep her on here with us." His jaw clenches and his eyes squeeze tight. "We realise it's a lot but for the best that's how much it costs when it's private. I'm sure you're mother--"

"I'll get you your damned fucking money." He spits and turns away from the bloke, speeding out of the office. Rage, it's all he feels. It's all he is. He pushes the door open to the bathroom area and stares at himself in the mirror. Hard piercing eyes stare back and he bows his head. He's not going to let her go, not now, not fucking ever. Breathes deeply, sucking in hard breathes. He'll get the money, he has a way, it's just fucking dangerous. His hands clench tightly against the sides of the sink until his knuckles turn white, they can't do this, they can't fucking do this! His hand meets the glass before he even thinks about it, a smashing and crunching the only thing that keeps his mind grounded. He doesn't feel the pain. Sinks to the floor and grips tightly at his hair.

*

"Alright, now, are you actually going to join in today, Kieran?" Cook watches as the man shakes his head, no, and steps to the back wall and leans on it, smirking. Katie sighs and presses her hand against the wall for support.

He leans next to her on the wall and looks her up and down. "You alright, Katiekins? Looking a bit pale."

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't deal with that guy sitting at the back and making advances at me all the time. It's fucking draining me, yeah? He's sick and my dad won't throw him out because he's got a bit of money. You're in here every day taking the piss and...I...and..." She looks like she's going to cry and Cook shakes his head. He doesn't like to see a girl cry. He pushes up off the wall and starts to walk over to the bloke. "Cook, what the fuck are you doing?" She hisses, her eyes wide with panic. "Stop! You're going to get us both in trouble."

He needs a fucking outlet and, well, he kinda likes Katie, he wouldn't tell her that though. "Oi, mate, can I have a word?"

"What do you want, lad?" He's met with an Irish accent that makes him back up a little before stepping forward and invading the bloke's personal space.

"What's your name, mate?"

"Kieran. Why?"

"How old are you Kieran?"

"Forty, why?"

"Do you think it's acceptable for a forty year old man to perv on a nineteen year old girl?"

"Well, I..."

"Well, you what mate?" The whole room is silent and looking on at the pair, Kieran is shuffling and pressing back against the wall. Clearly intimidated by the younger man. "Cat got your fucking tongue? Well, I tell you what, if I even catch you looking at that girl," Points to Katie. "ever again? I'll cut your cock off and shove it your arse, got it?" He grabs Kieran's shirt and pulls him close. Kieran nods his head up and down fiercely and Cook smashes his hand into the wall next to his head and then drops the guy to the floor. Doesn't turn back to look at Katie, feels better now, only a little though. Katie stares after him wide eyed.

"Hey, James, what was that about in there?" Rob asks grabbing his arm but he shrugs it off and carries on walking.

"You're daughter was getting perved on. I sorted it."

"You assaulted a customer."

"Piss off, man! He was making your kid cry!"

"Sometimes you have to--"

"Nah, you fucking don't! Family comes fucking first."

"James, you assaulted a customer. I have to--"

"Yeah, I know, I'm fired. See you around, Rob." He calls over his shoulder as the automatic doors slide open for him. Sometimes he forgets what cunts people can be.

*

Getting fired just means he can start working earlier. He arrives at some shitty bar and makes a little, not enough, but more than usual. The next on his list are the clubs in the evening, but of course, Thomas is fucking there. He watches as the kid pushes through the crowd and opens his arms wide to some unsuspecting girls. They smile at him and he makes the deal, Cook watches and clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Thomas wants to play. He tries extra hand. All the come on's he can think of and all the persuasive talk her knows, he makes a bit extra but he really strikes it gold when he lands some posh girls. They a loaded and give him a fuck load of cash, he slips it into his bag and smiles to himself, he's fucked Thomas over tonight. Moves to bar and orders a shot, leans over to receive it but is knocked out the way as someone speeds past him. He doesn't notice at first but his bag is gone. "Fuck!" he whispers. "Shit! Fuck!" He cries and drops the shot to the floor, turns on the spot and storms after the ripple of bodies in the crowd. Pushing hard against the bodies he stumbles and falls, doesn't hit the floor, though, lands on a knee and pushes himself back up, through the crowd and out into the streets of Bristol. "Cook, what the fuck?" he hears Katie call after him and catches a glimpse of her and Emily as he sprints past. No time. She hates him anyway.

His head snaps back and forth. FUCK! He catches a glimpse of the runner just turning round a corner. He's never ran so hard in his life, his feet slamming against the floor so hard that he feels like he might crack the concrete. His hands wrap round the metal rail as he pulls himself up the stars after the runner, his arm catching on a jagged corner and cutting him. "Fuck!" He cries out and presses down hard against the cut. That was his knew coat as well. Breathes deeply and then pulls him up the other side of the rail, jumps over it and sprints up the last couple of stairs until he stops dead on in front of the boy. "Hand over the bag, Thomo. No one likes a sore loser."

"Fuck you, man! I need this money!" Thomas calls in reply and looks behind him. The gaps too big, he can't make the jump.

"Yeah, well, so do I and I earned it so hand it over." Cook holds out his hand and Thomas holds the bag tight against him, shakes his head no. "Come on, mate, you can have the club tomorrow night, just give me my fucking money!" his temper is getting the better of him.

"I need this!"

"So do I!"

"Not as much as me!"

"Oh, really? And why the fuck are you so special?"

"If I do not get this money then tomorrow my family will be evicted from our home and we will be forced to live on the streets. My brother is sick. He is very ill and he needs help. He needs to be warm and if we do not have a home he will not be warm and then, then he will die." Shit. Fuck sake. Cook stops, just stops and stands up straight. He walks away from the boy and leans on the edge of the building, hands gripping the ledge, he sighs. Why was he cursed with a heart? His hands are shaking but he grips harder until they stop, turns his head towards Thomas.

"You lying to me, Thomo?" His voice is serious.

"No!" Thomas shakes his head from side to side.

"Keep it."

"What?"

"The money. It's yours...but if I find out you've been lying to me, man, I'll come for you, alright?" Thomas nods his head and smiles widely at the boy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You do not know what this means to me! To my family!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't."

"What is your name?"

"Cook."

"Thank you, Cook."

"Forget about it." Cook snaps and walks away from the boy, slowly down the steps and then back onto the streets of Bristol. Fuck sake, everyone's got a sob story, ain't they? He sniffs and looks up at the sky. Bryant's going to murder him.

*

"What the fuck do you mean there's no money? How they fuck isn't there any fucking money!?" Bryant screams and points his gun at Cook.

"Some kid stole it all."

"Was it that Thomas kid?"

"Nah, man, someone else." Cook lies. He's covering for this kid and he doesn't even know him. He's turning into a sap. His hands are shaking by his sides. This is it. He's dead. Game over.

"Argh! Who the fuck are these people? What the hell do they want with my money? You stole it, didn't you, Cookie? You took the money right out from under my eyes and spent it, didn't you!? Didn't fucking you!?" The guns in his face and he holds his breath.

"He didn't take your money, Bryant! He just told you that some kid stole it! Listen to him for once!" Cheryl pleads but he doesn't listen. Smacks her instead.

"Shut up, bitch!" Cook drops down next to the brunette and pulls her to him. Fucking psycho. She wipes her bloody lip and stares up at her husband. The gun moves towards them again and points at Cook.

"Calm the fuck down, Bryant, mate!" Cook shouts and Bryant takes a step back.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe you're telling the truth. Yeah, we're friends, aren't we, Cookie? You'd never steal money off me would you? Cause if you did, I'd have to skin you." Bryant smiles manically at the pair and takes a step back, turns towards his desk draw. Cook doesn't know why he does it, maybe it's because he's scared of what Bryant will do to Cheryl or to him. He grabs the lamp on the table to his right and smashes it down on the back of Bryant's head, the guy grunts and then his face slams hard against the floor.

"What the fuck, Cook?" Cheryl cries. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yeah, I know. I fucking know, alright, babe? He ain't dead so nothing to worry about!" He mutters, stepping over Bryant's motionless body and rummages through the drawers in the room; throwing out socks, underwear and drugs. He's looking for none of them. He finds it in the bottom on the cabinet and hesitates for a second. Fuck it. He grabs the brown package and pulls it from the draw and slices it open, pulls out some plastic and throws it at Cheryl.

"What's this?"

"Get as far away from that psycho as you can, babe." He mutters and gathers up the rest of his things. Grips the package tightly and slips out the door into the cold night. Breathes deeply and leans against the balcony for support. He's shaking. He's scared. He's so fucking scared and he hates it because the Cookie Monster doesn't do scared.

*

"You've got the payment in full?" The doctor asks sceptically as he looks Cook up and down.

"Yeah, man, it's all there. So, my mum gets to stay, yeah?"

"Just let me count it." The guy leans forward and checks throw the money. It takes a while and Cook spends most of the time looking at the ceiling, he looks down hopefully when he hears the guy cough but he looks at Cook apologetically and says "Lost count, sorry."

"Fuck sake." Cook mutters under his breath and looks around the room again. He's jumpy, the slightest sound sets him off.

"Okay, Mr Cook, it seems that it's all here."

"So?"

"So, your mother can stay in our care." He smiles happily and pats the bloke on the back.

"Nice one, mate. Doing us a right favour you are." Smiles and looks down as the money on the desk is swept away into a deposit bag. All for his fucking mum. "Would you like to see her now? They're just about to lock up for the night." Cook nods. The doctor leads him down to the room and he steps inside. His mother is still asleep, hasn't been awake for a long time. He takes a seat next to the bed in the weak chair and grabs her hand.

"Hows you, mum? Good. I hope they're treating you well. I got it paid off mum. I got it sorted. Get better soon." He leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I fucking love you."

*

"What are you doing here?" Katie asks as Cook leans against the wall at the back of the yoga class and looks out blankly. Stares at nothing. One thought on his mind.

_You'd never steal money off me, would you? Cause if you did, I'd have to skin you._

"Cook?" She asks again and pushes him gently. "You okay?"

He shakes his head and smirks at her. "I'm fine, Katiekins! Just come for class. Up for showing me how flexible you are then?" He runs his tongue over his teeth and her face cringes in disgust. Ah, the front, how he's missed it so.

**Next Chapter is Katie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Katie

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thanks for the reviews, they're a really great motivator! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, we've got some really interesting twists along the way! Please review.**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Three: Katie_

The alarm rang out until Katie slammed a hand down on the snooze button. She didn't snooze, couldn't. If she snoozed she would have been late for work. Instead she pulled herself out of bed and stood underneath the shower for ten minutes, barely moving as she tried to wake herself up. She filled the kettle, drank two cups of coffee and ate a yoghurt before driving to work.

'Katie, glad I caught you.'

She sighed, turned around to face Alan, the annoying yoga instructor who only worked on Friday. She listened to his story, zoning out in order to think of her plans for the rest of the day; cover the front desk, chase up a lost VIP membership card, go to a meeting with Jenna. When she finished, she realised Alan was staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

'Well? Can you do it?'

'Erm, sure,' Katie muttered, shrugging.

'Great, thanks Katie. I don't know what I'd do without you. There was no other time to get this doctor's appointment.'

Katie frowned, begrudgingly rested a hand on his arm. 'Remind me the details.'

'My lunchtime yoga class.'

'Oh yeah, no problem,' Katie smiled watching him walk away. She slotted the class into her list. 'Fuck. Alan?'

When she turned around, he was gone. She groaned loudly, leant against the front desk with her head in her hands. She picked up a pen, noted down her schedule once more. Lunchtime yoga class 'til two, meet Jenna at two thirty. _I can do it, _she commanded herself.

At the end of the lunchtime class Katie tidied her things away as quickly as possible. She was about to leave the room when a middle-aged woman came up to her. She cursed silently, glanced at the clock and listened to her praise on the lesson. One thing she liked about working at the gym, was the approval from some of the members. But when she had places to go, she was too impatient to listen.

'Sorry Mrs Hanson,' she finally got a word in. 'I have to go. Thanks for that though.'

By the time she'd showered and was getting into her car it was already one fifteen. She took a deep breath, opened her canteen bought sandwich and took a bite. She screwed up her face, started up the engine of the car and set off. At a set of a traffic lights she took another bite, decided to give up on the disgusting excuse for food and sipped on an energy drink. At the next set of lights she was sat waiting for two minutes, causing her to tap her foot impatiently. Her phone began to ring, which she answered hastily.

'Can't talk mum, I'm stuck in traffic.'

After a brief instruction from Jenna that the meeting had been moved to somewhere else, Katie drove slowly in a line of traffic, trying to find the new building on a map. She wished she'd accepted the offer of sat-nav from her dad, found the place on the A to Z and continued driving until she hit another set of lights.

'Come on, come on,' she screamed out, shaking the steering wheel with frustration. The clock above the radio read two twenty four, she prayed it was fast, _car clocks usually are_, she noted.

Arriving at a junction, Katie took the right turn, realised she'd made a mistake and wasted a minute of her time trying to find somewhere with enough space to do a proper turn. She hated turned around, was still not very good at telling the distance from her car to others. Another wrong turn and a moment with the map later, Katie arrived at her destination.

'Fucking fuck,' she cried out, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She combed her wet hair with her fingers, pulled it back into a pony tail and applied a little lipstick. She looked around the car for her suit jacket, realised she must have left it at the gym and picked up her 'Let's Get Fitched' folder before walking up to the front door. She stood on the doorstep, her stomach growling from hunger.

'About time,' Jenna snapped the second she'd opened the door. 'Do you know what time it is?'

Katie rolled her eyes. 'Two forty seven, I got here as fast as I could.'

'Look at the state of you Katie, you look like you got dressed in the dark. I can't have the clients thinking you're not presentable.'

'Where are they anyway?' Katie muttered, looking around the living room.

'Making tea. Now go upstairs to the bathroom and sort yourself out before they see you.'

'Yes, mum.'

*

The club was already packed when Katie got inside. She walked over to the bar, ordered a drink and waited for Emily to arrive. She was on her third drink by the time Emily got there and the two of them sat down in a corner. They talked about Emily's week, Katie zoning out on a story about a girl in one of Emily's lectures whilst all of the next weeks events distracted her. _Thank fuck for Saturday._

'Oi, oi, ladies,' Cook called out from across the club. Katie let out a groan, downed a shot and waited for him to speak.

Emily got there first, saying exactly what she was thinking. 'Fuck off Cook.'

'Want anything to liven up the night?'

'Not from you, where's Timothy?' Katie snapped, searching the crowd.

'He's around,' Cook replied. 'But this is the Cookie Monster's table.'

Eventually Cook gave up, walked away and started work on another table. Katie watched him trying to chat up a couple of teenagers who she remembered from college. One of them, she distinctly remember Emily telling her, was gay. She bought another load of drinks and challenged Emily to a round of shots.

'Not tonight Kates, I've got assignments to do tomorrow and you have work.'

Katie rolled her eyes. 'When did you become such a loser? It's the fucking weekend.'

'When I have assignments due first thing Monday morning,' Emily sighed. 'Unlike you, I can't take Sunday afternoon off.'

'Fine.'

If Emily wasn't going to party with her, she'd party herself. Katie downed two shots in a row, took a short break before downing two more. She stopped when Emily started to glare.

'What?'

'Think you should slow down,' Emily suggested, picking up one of the shots.

'Why should I?' she spotted Thomas across the room and called him over.

'Good evening beautiful ladies, what can I do you tonight?'

'How about a bag?' Katie asked, giving him her best smile.

Thomas shook his head. 'Can't help you, this is Cook's table tonight. Try me tomorrow.'

'Alright Thommy boy,' Cook called out, joining them, wrapping an arm around Thomas's shoulder.

'I thought you'd gone, yeah?' Katie rolled her eyes and drank another shot. 'Come on Thomas, I have money.'

'Am I hearing things wrong Thommo? Or is she trying to get you to give her a stash?'

'You are right Cook.'

Cook smirked at Katie, turning his head to Thomas. 'Is that allowed?'

'No, it is not.'

'What the fuck Cook? I thought you two hated each other,' Katie snapped. 'I want something Thomas, fucking give it to me.'

'Not at this table tonight, we work as a team now,' Thomas responded patiently.

Cook stood smirking away at himself. 'That we do babes.'

'Get to fuck, yeah? What do I have to do to get what I want? Move tables?'

'Nah babes,' Cook muttered. 'See the thing is, me and Thommy here have a deal. Tonight yous are on my table, even if you move, he's still not gonna sell to you cos you're my catch. Understand?'

Emily stood up, pulled a crumpled up note out of her pocket and handed it to Cook. 'Can you go and be a cunt over there now please?'

'Pleasure doing business with you, if you ever want a threesome, you know where to find me,' Cook grinned, kissing the air as he handed over a bag and walked away.

Once Cook had laid off, Katie finally began to relax. She finished off the drinks, dragged Emily up onto the dance floor and started to move to the beat. A pair of hands rested on her hips and she moved with them, dancing against the guy they belonged to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her hips against his groin, enjoying the affect she seemed to have on him.

'I wanna go,' Emily yawned, barely loud enough over the music. 'It's almost two.'

'Alright,' Katie nodded, kissing the guy on the cheek, thanking him for the dance and following Emily out of the club.

The taxi dropped Emily off outside her halls first before driving Katie back to her flat. She unlocked her door, rubbed her eyes and wished she felt ready to sleep. But she didn't. She was too wired from the night, the drugs still in her system. She flicked through the television trying to find something to watch, eventually settling on a rerun of Desperate Housewives. She rested her head on a cushion, sighing as she realised she had to get up in just under five hours.

*

Another morning, another rush. Katie woke up on the sofa to the sound of her alarm clock screaming from the bedroom. From the volume she knew it must have been going for a while. She dragged herself out of her uncomfortable sleeping position and stood under the shower for a while. The steaming water always gave her time to think, clarity on whatever was going on at that time. She contemplated her work. Sunday morning and she had a class to teach and the front desk to cover; hardly a preferred choice of activity when most of the city were having a lie in. She remembered the discussion she once had with her dad about Sunday classes. He agreed that not everyone wanted to go to the gym on a Sunday, so cancelled the afternoon. The morning didn't change.

She wasn't even supposed to be working. Rob had promised her that Fitches had no need to work on Sunday because there would always be some 'young kid who wants money' to do it for them. Except that once in a while the kid who normally did the Sunday shift at the front desk went to Brighton to visit family. Or Francis the aerobics instructor would take a trip to Bath to visit her elderly mother in a nursing home. And sometimes, sometimes Katie was just a 'young kid who wants money' _needs_ money. She didn't intend to pick up so many extra shifts on top of her usual, plus her job with the wedding business, but she needed the extra hours to continue living her life the way she wanted to.

'You're late,' Rob announced when she entered the gym fifteen minutes after she was supposed to. She stopped in front of him, frowned at his presence at the front desk.

'I know, I was, err, stuck in traffic.'

Rob shook his head. 'Don't lie to me Katiekins. There was no traffic on your road or any road around it. I drove past at ten to nine after getting a call from Rick saying the desk was going to be empty unless someone turned up soon.'

'My alarm is faulty,' Katie tried again, dropping her bag behind the counter and logging into the computer system.

'Get a new one,' Rob ordered. 'I can't have to keep coming down here when I'm not even working to cover for you. You're always late. Now I've been a bit lenient, you are my daughter. But there's only so long a person can get away with it. If you want to go out and enjoy yourself that's fine. But don't do it at the expense of my gym. Understand?'

Katie nodded her head, hated the tightness in her chest she only got when being told off. _Second time in less than twenty four hours_, she noted.

'Yes, dad.'

'Now get to work, I took three new applications and they need processing.'

'I'm on it.'

'Great stuff,' Rob grinned. 'I knew I could count on you, giving you a job here. You're a hard worker. Which reminds me, what you said about that Cook kid. I might have been a bit hasty firing him. So he's gonna be coming in here next week to discuss discipline. Memberships gone down since he left and because you said it wasn't entirely his fault. I thought I'd give him another shot. Says he might come to a couple of classes first, so let him in. We need him.'

'Oh,' Katie nodded, chewed on the inside of her cheek and sighed. She watched Rob walk towards his office, whistling away to a Girls Aloud song. She returned to the computer, found the membership applications and brought up the database.

'And Katiekins?'

'What now?' she snapped, turning to face her dad who walked back over.

'Family dinner this afternoon, don't be late for that yeah? Mum's gone to a lot of trouble cooking us a roast.'

'Sure,' she forced a smile onto her face, kissed his cheek and continued to input the data.

*

In true Katie Fitch fashion, she was ten minutes late for dinner. Thankfully she knew they never started eating until half an hour after arrival. When she entered the dining room the family were already in the middle of a heated argument. Or at least James was getting told off.

'But Gordon has tickets.'

'I don't care that Gordon has tickets Jimbo, you are not going to a Girls Aloud concert.'

'You'd go if you were fourteen,' James snapped.

'Why would I want to go see a bunch of half naked girls dance around in their underwear?'

''Cause it's fucking hot,' James grinned. 'Bet Granny always let you go to concerts.'

'I didn't start going to concerts 'til I was seventeen.'

'But kids are more mature these days and I think you're lying. Grandad Fitch used to tell Katie about the time he took you to a strip club when you were twelve.'

'That's it, ten reps on the naughty bar, now.'

'I was just telling the truth. You can't punish me for that, mum says that if I'd only tell the truth more, then I wouldn't get in trouble so much. So really I should get a positive reinforcement for not being a complete and utter twat.'

'Naughty bar, now!'

James got up from his seat, grunting and groaning as he walked across the room, climbed up onto a chair and started to pull himself up.

'Where's mum?' Katie asked, pouring herself half a glass of wine.

'She's just on the phone to a new client, shouldn't be too long.'

'What have you done now James?' Jenna's voice snapped as she pushed past him and walked into the dining room. She looked around the room, her eyes wide and her hands moving about in front of her. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

'You alright love? You look like you ate a Goldfish.'

'The Withhamptons,' she gasped, sitting down at the table, taking a huge mouthful of wine before spitting it back out. 'Oh bollocks.'

'What about them mum?'

'Who the fuck are The Withhamptons?' James asked, wandering back to the table.

'James,' Rob reprimanded.

'It was just a question.'

'You are really pushing your luck kid. Now finish your reps!'

'The Withhamptons were almost a client. They spoke to us about planning their wedding last year, rich family only one daughter, wanted her to have the best of everything and because that fucking 'Hitched and Ready to Order' won wedding planner of the year for the Avon and Somerset area they chose to plan with them instead. Mum, what's going on?' Katie concluded, looking to Jenna expectantly.

'The, the other company went bust. Lost a lot of the planning. Still got the venue, day and dress but they need someone to step in and make sure everything is sorted. By next Saturday.'

'Next Saturday? Tell them to go fuck themselves,' Katie snapped, rolling her eyes.

'That's not fair,' James shouted, returning to the table. 'Katie said fuck twice and you didn't make her do reps.'

'She's an adult James, now five more, and stop talking back or you'll be there all day.'

There was some satisfaction in watching her little brother moan about his punishments. Katie watched Rob watch James and found herself thankful that as a girl, he'd never pushed her quite as hard.

A high pitched squeal from Jenna caught Katie's attention. 'Money is no object and they'll pay an extra five thousand for the trouble of it being last minute.'

'Fucking hell,' James screamed from the naughty bar, before he nodded his head at his glaring parents. 'Ten more reps.'

'What are we waiting for mum?' Katie gasped. 'Lets do it.'

'They want a meeting in half an hour.'

'Half an hour? But it's Sunday.'

'They said it's today or they'll find someone who is committed twenty-four-seven to this job.'

'Come on then, let's go.'

'I can't, I've had three glasses of wine and your dad would burn the pork if I left him alone.'

'You are joking right? Five thousand pounds mum.'

'I know.'

'Fine, I'll go. I'll do the initial meeting, as long as I can have half.'

'Katie that's,' Jenna trailed off.

'Mum, five thousand pounds. We never earn that on a wedding. Never. We won't get this chance again.'

'Okay,' Jenna nodded. 'I left the contact details and address by the phone, call if you have any problems.'

Standing up quickly, Katie reached for Emily's glass of coke, finished it off despite her complaints and picked up a slice of bread. Working hard in the morning, she was hungry. Sunday lunch was the one meal she always looked forward to. But she didn't have time, she had to get to the meeting. With a brief farewell, she shoved the bread into her mouth and rushed out of the door.

*

'Katie this is Jeff, Alan, Lisa and, sorry, I don't know if I've met you?'

'Naomi.'

'Oh fuck, it's you!' Katie gasped, staring at the blonde in front of her in shock.

'Charming.'

The girl, Naomi, _stupid fucking name_, had the cheek to respond to her like that. Katie rolled her eyes. 'You and that fucking tit cost me two hundred quid.'

'I didn't do anything, it was him, he pulled me into the fucking road. Christ.'

'Must have dumped you pretty quickly,' Katie added, looking her up and down.

'Dumped me? He's a fucking wanker, besides the only attention I give is to girls,' Naomi wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulder, reached down and pressed their lips together in a brief but statement-like kiss.

'You're gay?'

Naomi rolled her eyes, which annoyed Katie. She didn't need to speak for Katie to recognise the sarcastic tone she herself inhabited sometimes. It intrigued her, made her smile.

'So, Cook's a wanker? Least you don't have to see him every week.'

'What happened? Did you end up caving to his charms?'

'Fuck no, Pete's everything I need,' Katie assured her, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. 'So how do you know each other babes?'

'I didn't know we did,' Pete muttered, staring from Naomi to Katie with surprised eyes.

Naomi tilted her head and with another eye roll opened her mouth to speak. 'Pete and Lisa go way back, friends in college apparently. Though he obviously doesn't have a clue who she's fucking at the moment.'

Katie laughed, 'Nice! Hang on, Lisa? Are my sister's gay roommate?'

'Oh yeah,' Lisa frowned. 'Thought you looked familiar, don't look much alike do you?'

Katie sighed, 'Actually we're fucking identical yeah? We just don't have the same hair.'

'Whatever, your sister's a muff munchers worst nightmare, doesn't like us much does she?'

Right on cue, Emily appeared beside them, handed Katie and Pete a drink and started to sip on her cocktail. Lisa, Naomi and Katie all stared at her, waiting for her to notice the company they'd received. _Bit slow sometimes Ems, _she laughed inside.

'Why's everyone staring at,' Emily began stopping when she caught site of Naomi and Lisa.

'Think you know your roommate,' Katie muttered. 'This is her girlfriend, Naomi.'

Emily froze, staring across at the two girls with wide eyes. 'Fuck.'

'Emily?' Katie asked, confused by her sister's reaction. _What the fuck is wrong with her? _'Just fucking say hi or something, I know you hate gays, but _they _don't seem so bad.'

'Fuck,' Emily called out again, swallowing hard. She turned around, her worried expression locked on Katie's face for a moment before she rushed away from the group.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, 'Well that was cheery.'

'She's a bit weird sometimes,' Katie shrugged, resting a hand on Pete's chest. 'Wanna dance babes?' Pete nodded and followed her across the club.

The beat of the music travelled through her body, vibrating through her legs as she moved to the rhythm. Hands travelling along her hips, one moving along her thigh, sliding back up underneath her skirt. Katie smirked, pulled the hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared up into his chocolate brown eyes, running a hand through his dark hair.

'Cheeky!'

'You love it babe,' he whispered, moving in for a kiss. She opened her mouth, allowed his tongue to enter as they shared a passionate embrace.

Katie pulled back, 'Now buy me a drink Pete.'

'I bought all the drinks last time we went out.'

'So?' Katie shrugged, moving closer to him, wrapping a hand around his crotch. 'Last drink for now babes?'

Pete's eyes grew wide, he doubled over, grabbed for Katie's hand and pulled her towards him for a kiss. She pulled back, watched him walk away with her best 'come and get it' eyes.

Finishing off their drinks, Katie whispered into Pete's ear, walking off towards the toilets where he quickly followed. _Like a dog with a bone...er._

'Emily,' Pete shouted across the club, rushing through the crowd as he zipped up his trousers and fastened his belt, coming to a stop in front of his girlfriend's twin.

'What do you want?' Emily asked, sending an apologetic smile towards a guy who could barely stand.

Pete tugged on her arm, 'Katie needs you, she's throwing up.'

'And I need to deal with this why?' Emily asked, pushing him away. 'Do it yourself.'

'She's your fucking sister and I, I need to go and deal with something,' he muttered.

'More important than my sister?'

'It's her fucking fault I'm in this state,' he groaned, glancing down. 'We were just about to and she threw the fuck up everywhere.'

Emily rolled her eyes, apologised to the man she'd been talking to and followed Pete into the ladies toilets where she found Katie hunched over a toilet seat. Katie glanced up when she felt a cold hand on her back, her eyes watery, her mouth dry.

'I threw up,' Katie moaned.

'I know, come on, let's get you home,' Emily soothed, rubbing her back and helping her to her feet.

Katie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stumbled from the toilet towards the door. 'I didn't drink that much, I had water.'

'Sure you did,' Emily muttered, opening the door and helping her through the crowd towards the exit.

After a disastrous taxi ride home and an extra ten pound fine for Katie throwing up, they stumbled up the flight of stairs to Katie's flat. She felt a little better, like her insides were no longer punishing her for something she didn't even remember doing. She allowed Emily to half-carry her into the bathroom where she stripped her of her clothes and cleaned up the mess she'd made.

'I really love you for this Emsy,' Katie muttered, wrapping her arms around her neck mid-clean up and kissing her roughly on the cheek.

Emily scrunched up her nose, 'Don't wake up late tomorrow, you really stink. I doubt dad would want you working at the front desk smelling like this.'

'Stay with me Emily,' Katie moaned. 'Just for a bit.'

'Okay,' Emily whispered, laying her down on the sofa and stroking back her matted hair. 'For a bit.'

*

She woke up late, she knew it was late because she was meant to set off just before the sun had risen and by the time she cracked her eyes open, light was shining into the room through the blinds. Katie rolled over, falling off the sofa with a bump. She groaned, dragged herself off the floor and into the shower. Ten minutes of constant cool water did not wake her up, she yawned, dried off and changed into her work clothes.

'Fuck,' she cried out, noticing the time. She picked up an apple, shoved it into her bag and ran out the door. 'No fucking coffee, no fucking breakfast.'

The drive was difficult. She stopped at the end of the road to take a bite of her apple in the hope something in her stomach would help her to feel more awake. In the end she just had to carry on regardless, her eyes forced to stay wide open. When she slowed down at a set of traffic lights a man appeared in front of her windscreen.

'Fucking European window cleaners,' she moaned. 'Don't fucking want my window to shine for two quid.'

The traffic light changed and the man in front of the car wasn't moving, a number of car horns started blaring from behind. She took a deep breath, opened her window and glanced out at the man who didn't have a bucket or a sponge in his hand.

'Cook?'

'Morning Babe! Bus daint come, gimme a lift?'

'No, fuck off,' she snapped, starting to drive forwards slowly.

'Aww, come on babe, you're going same place as me. Can't be late for my first shift back after the hoo-har with that tosser.'

She wanted nothing more than to put her foot down on the accelerator, sod the consequences. But she couldn't, not because it was Cook, but because it was a human being. She rolled her eyes at her morals, cursed herself under her breath as she nodded to him.

'You're fucking mint babe, I'll give you a willy wag in return.'

'What part of no do you not understand? You're well minging.'

The rest of the journey consisted of Cook talking about the 'fit bird' he'd shagged the night before and what capers he got up to with his new 'friend' Thommo. Katie tried to stay focused, but she could barely keep her eyes open to drive, let alone listen to Cook's escapades.

'Drop me off at the gate Katiekins, I'll run to'door while you find a spot.'

She stopped the car, let him out, anything to get rid of him sooner before driving through the car park towards the staff zone. Her eyes grew heavy, she tried to focus but for some reason her energy level seemed to dissipate even further. She drove past the front entrance, spotted Naomi slapping Cook in front of the tosser Kieran, making her laugh. It was the last thing she saw before a loud bang made her jump and everything went dark.

**Next Chapter is Emily!**


	4. Chapter 4: Emily

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thanks for the reviews! I hope that your previous perceptions of Emily will change considerably during this chapter. Also, **_**warning**_**; sex scene that some may find a little hard to read! But please do read it!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Three: Emily_

The hospital corridors looked all the same; every floor was painted a varying shade of beige, cream, maybe even a little yellow. Every stairwell probably looked identical and when the doors to the lift opened on each floor, the wall opposite never changed except for the number displayed.

'Emilio, how you going?'

The only difference with the floor Katie was on, was the loud mouthed, Lynx wearing idiot with his arm hanging around her shoulder. She ducked to remove his arm and continued walking down the corridor, ignoring the glare of his eyes on her body as she walked.

'Katiekins is this way Em,' she stopped mid-step, turned around and followed him with a groan down a side corridor.

They stopped by a vending machine where a blonde was hunched over a textbook, pen in hand as she jotted down notes. Cook ran a hand across the page, prompting her to look up with a sarcastic eye roll. A rock landed in Emily's stomach as her eyes found blue orbs.

'What the fuck is this? Randomer's Reunited?'

'Nah man, Naomikins 'ere is helping us out. I gotta take a whiz, play nice.'

Emily watched him stalk off down the corridor, his swagger only adding to the repulsion she felt every time he touched her. She wondered in what part of his brain he thought it okay to wrap his arms around random strangers, until she remembered every single story Katie had told her about him working at the gym. She caught Naomi's eyes again, turned away quickly as she stared down the corridor.

'So,' Naomi muttered, filling the awkward silence that seemed to have sat down between them. Emily didn't look up, couldn't turn to face her. Instead she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and checked the time, before rechecking it less than a minute later. 'You hate gays then?'

The voice rang in her ears, a whole sentence, a question that she should have been offended by. She shook her head. 'I, I…I just,' her voice trailed off, words useless against her.

'You hate gays.'

The question now changed to an assumption, something that Emily should have been quick to defend herself against. She hated people thinking she hated anyone, she hated people thinking anything about her. Yet she stayed quiet, just continued to stare down the corridor until a doctor arrived and allowed her in to see Katie.

*

'I'm just so relieved that you're okay,' Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around Katie's neck. She glared at her sister, who struggled in her arms, moaning at her to leave her alone. 'You could have fucking killed yourself, don't blame me for wanting to know you're okay.'

'You know I'm okay Ems, now leave me alone,' Katie replied.

Staring into her eyes, Emily noticed how tired she looked, how warn out she appeared. She wondered if the medication they'd given her or the accident itself were to blame, but she couldn't shake a feeling that it wasn't as simple as that.

'Is she okay?' Emily asked the doctor, who nodded with an assuring glance.

'We're a little worried about some of your levels Katie, but we're going to keep you in overnight. We've got a handful of tests lined up to establish why you fell asleep at the wheel.'

'I didn't fall asleep,' Katie snapped. 'I told the fucking police that and I'm telling you. I didn't fall asleep.'

Resting a hand on Katie's shoulder was all Emily could do to calm her down. She watched with worry her sister's outburst, listened to the doctor explain more about some of the tests.

'Can I bring you anything?'

'My fucking clothes and car so I can get the fuck out of here,' Katie groaned, pulling at the hospital gown in disgust.

Emily rolled her eyes. 'How about heat magazine and some chocolate?'

'Fine,' Katie snapped, a small smile thanking her.

*

The girl was waiting for her outside Katie's room, she didn't know why, but when asked how Katie was doing she ended up telling her. She cursed herself for starting a conversation, for allowing the conversation to continue when she had the power to stop it. Assertiveness never was her strong point.

'At least she's okay,' Naomi pointed out, to which Emily couldn't argue.

A small nod was all Emily could respond with, Naomi returned to reading her book on the plastic chair. It hardly looked comfortable hunched over staring down at a page full of tiny text. She watched her reading, turned away when Naomi glanced up, before returning her gaze once more.

'You're staring,' Naomi muttered, not looking up from her page.

'Don't you remember?' Emily asked, finding an ounce of courage to ask, to check, the memory so clear in her head that she wished she could beat herself up to remove the image from her mind's eye.

'Remember what?' Naomi asked, not taking her eyes off the book.

'Oh, nothing, I, you,' Emily began, nerves getting the better of her forcing her to backtrack considerably. 'It must be someone else.'

'Right.'

*

The bags in Emily's hands made the task of unlocking the door to her room extremely difficult. After missing the lock several times and accidentally marking the paint, she dropped a bag causing the contents to spill out on the floor. Finally she unlocked the door, carried her things into the room and stopped, motionless.

'Do you fucking have to?' Emily cried out, staring in horror at the two girls lay half naked on the sofa.

'Shit, sorry,' Lisa muttered, removing her hand from Naomi's underwear and disappearing off into the bathroom. Naomi rearranged her skirt, sat up and watched Emily sort through her bags.

'Need any help?' the blonde asked when Emily dropped a yogurt pot on the floor, causing it to burst.

'No I don't fucking need your help, why don't you just fuck off?'

Naomi rolled her eyes, sat back on the sofa and tilted her head, watching everything Emily did. She could feel the blue eyes grazing her skin like a laser and though there was no physical touch, the metaphorical pain was immense. She silently begged for Lisa to return to the room, anything to stop Naomi from staring at her.

'Didn't expect you back, thought you'd be with your sister. That's why I said it was okay for Lisa to, well, you know.'

'I don't really,' Emily mumbled, trying to block out exactly what she'd walked in on.

'Sorry.'

'Whatever,' Emily replied, rolling her eyes and picking up one of the bags. 'I'm going back to the hospital, don't expect to be back for at least a couple of hours. Just so you know.'

'Sure,' Naomi nodded, raising her eyebrows at Emily.

The lasers followed her towards the door, the pain only disappearing when the door was firmly closed behind her. She took a deep breath, gasped when she let out the air she'd been holding in.

*

'You didn't get Heat?' Katie moaned from her bed. Emily carried on rearranging the flowers that a nurse gave her on her way in. She turned to face her sister, watched her with hollowed eyes for a moment.

'They didn't have it at the hospital shop, okay?'

'You've been gone two hours, what sort of a lame excuse is that?'

'I had to pick up some things and take them back to the halls,' Emily explained, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. She wanted to cry. She didn't know why, couldn't pinpoint a reason why tears were hovering on the surface of her emotions, but there they were awaiting the moment when they could move.

'And you didn't think of getting Heat while you were at it?'

'For fucks sake Katie, get off my back. I'm sorry you're in hospital but that's no reason to speak to me like that. I rang dad and he's going to pick it up when he comes to see you.'

'Fine. Thanks for the flowers though, yeah!'

Emily raised an eyebrow at Katie, 'You don't know who sent them?'

'You came in with them in your arms.'

'Not me,' Emily shrugged, taking various snack foods out of the bag and placing them on the table. 'The nurse said, and I quote, the gentleman who came here with Katie, brought them in.'

'Cook?'

'Yeah, guess it's kind of sweet of him.'

Katie looked anything but convinced by Emily's suggestion. The two of them sat in silence, munching on the crisps and chocolate on the table. Emily's mind drifted off, images of hair so pale like a child, piercing blue eyes, rosy red lips. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes and smiled at Katie who looked back at her completely oblivious.

*

The third sweaty, middle-aged man walked past on his way out of the gym. Emily shuddered under his attentive glare, his eyes mentally undressing her right there by the front desk. She swallowed a lump in her throat, begged herself not to be sick and continued typing up membership forms.

'Emsy, got a special job for you,' Rob announced walking up to the front desk and handing her a membership card. 'Since you're covering for Katiekins; put this through.'

'What's the job?' Emily asked, scanning the barcode and turning the card over to look at the customer's picture. The only thing she liked about helping out at the gym, was laughing at the state of the photos. Her face dropped when she spotted a familiar one.

The face became real, a voice followed as someone joined them at the desk. 'Alright Emily.'

'Naomi?'

'You two know each other? Champion!' Rob grinned. 'That'll make it easier when you show our newest and most important customer around.'

'Most important?' Emily questioned, scoffing loudly until Rob's glare quietened her down.

'This girl here helped save your sister, Gary the security guard said she knew first aid better than he did. Sorted out our Katiekins after the accident. Gonna have to retrain those security guards though.'

'Right.'

'I'll leave you in my other daughter's most capable hands, don't forget to show her the VIP changing rooms love. Only the best for Miss Campbell.'

The shock kept her stationary whilst Rob walked away, whistling to himself as he disappeared through a door. She frowned in his direction, as though expecting him to come back and tell her it was all a joke. Naomi cleared her throat, pulled her from her dream-like stance. She turned to face her, rested a hand against her suddenly dry lips and stepped out of the kiosk.

'Come on then.'

Naomi followed her into the main gym, Emily paced along not caring to walk at a normal speed. She decided instantly that if she was going to be forced to play nice with Naomi, she'd do it begrudgingly.

'Slow down, for fucks sake,' Naomi called after her. Emily slowed, but carried on walking.

'What are you doing here anyway?' she asked, opening the door to another room. 'There's a gym at the uni.'

'My step-dad is your dad's biggest customer, and I supposedly helped save your sister's life, though that's questionable since she wasn't that badly hurt. Your dad gave me free-membership. Do you think I'd be caught dead in this middle-aged, straight man's club for any other reason?'

'Middle-aged, straight man's club?' Emily muttered, standing against some lockers. 'This is the locker room.'

'I can see that.'

'Through there are some showers, they're more private than in the other changing rooms. Put your stuff in the locker that coincides with your membership number, don't use any other locker.'

'Or what?' Naomi asked, smirking.

'What do you mean or what?' Emily sighed.

'Say someone leaves, their locker is empty. Why can't I use it?'

Emily took a deep breath, her patience growing thin. 'God, you're as bad as Jack Lucas when he got told he wasn't allowed to have parties anymore.'

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, verbal diarrhoea as she liked to call it. She closed her eyes and sat down on one of the benches. Naomi's gaze, for once, wasn't on her. When she opened her eyes again Naomi was pushing her things into a locker and stripping off in front of her.

'Can you not?' she whispered, her voice tiny, tears hovering on the surface again.

'Sorry,' Naomi muttered back, turning to face the locker and changing as modestly as possible. Emily closed her eyes again, didn't open them until she felt Naomi's arm brush hers. She was sat beside her, leaning close. Emily froze, a breath held in her throat as Naomi's lips hovered beside her ear.

'Remember now, Jack's parties, quiet little brunette girl with loud overbearing sister, how could I forget? Didn't realise she'd grow up so hot.'

_Gay. Gay. Gay. I'm not gay. I am gay. I'm gay. No, I'm not gay. I've never been gay. Why am I thinking about this? Stop thinking about this. Naomi's lips. Kissing Naomi. I'm not gay, I wasn't gay then and I'm not gay now. _She couldn't move, she could barely breath. Her throat hurt, the threat of tears greater than the day in the hospital with Naomi nearly a fortnight ago. She stared at the lockers, focused her attention on a bend in the metal.

'Don't worry about the tour, I've been before, see you around.'

She didn't move until the door had closed behind Naomi. Her chest and throat finally loosened and breathing became a little easier. She walked out of the changing rooms, returned to the front desk where she almost collided with Cook.

'What's up babe?' Cook grinned, his arms out as he stared at her.

'Fuck off,' she whispered, knowing the weakness in her voice showed.

He stared at her, she didn't look at him, but she could feel him looking. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, muttered something to one of the other colleagues and guided her into the staff room. He sat her down, handed her a glass of water and she sipped on it slowly.

'What's wrong Em? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Maybe I have,' she whispered, thoughts still running through her mind. _Gay, gay, gay. Fuck off. _Her internal screaming made it harder to speak. 'Gave that fucking lesbian twat a tour.'

He sat down next to her, wrapped his arm back around her shoulder. She turned her face upwards, stared into his blue eyes. _Blue eyes. _She tried to picture all the eyes of the people she had been with. _There was the guy in college who's eyes were like the sea, but I only really kissed him. Then there was, there was, _her thoughts trailed off. The only other set of eyes appearing in her mind. She took a deep breath, pushed Naomi's eyes out of her brain. She pressed a hand against the back of Cook's head and guided her lips to his, anything to block out the things she didn't want to think about.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked, pulling back when her hands slid up the sides of his shirt. She nodded, crashed their lips together, leant against him until they lay on the sofa. He lifted his shirt from his head, reconnecting their lips and fumbling with the belt around his waist. _Gay, gay, gay. _The thoughts didn't stop, the words didn't disappear even when Cook's hands were wrapped around her waist and he was grunting hard against her ear.

*

_Sex_. Sex with _Cook_. Sex with _anyone_. The second Cook pulled away, fastened up his trousers and returned to work with a brief kiss, she threw up. She didn't expect the sickness in the pit of her stomach to amount to anything, but it did. _Gay. No. I'm not. I'm not. _She called up her dad, told him she wasn't feeling very well and left. There was a bus that went from the road outside the gym to the town centre, she didn't take it. Instead she walked all the way home, taking as many detours as possible to clear her mind.

_Gay. Gay. Gay._

The world plagued her, invaded her brain until she could do nothing to stop it. In the end she turned on the songs on her phone, just to block out everything around her. She'd never had sex before. _Ever_. She once told Katie she lost her virginity at a party to shut her up, to stop her from trying to persuade her to sleep with someone. The guy who she claimed to sleep with didn't say anything to the contrary because he got too much praise for 'banging Katie Fitch's sister'. She finally walked up the stairs of her halls, unlocked the front door and almost collapsed at the sight of Naomi's hand in her roommates trousers as they sat watching television.

'I'm moving out,' she whispered, loud enough for the two girls to hear. Naomi's hand appeared again and the two girls stood up.

'Don't. Emily,' Lisa smiled. 'Sorry you keep walking in on us. I thought you were at work. It's okay. Naomi's explained. I think we've always got off on the wrong foot.'

'Explained what? What the fuck have you explained?' she shouted, finding her voice. 'You don't fucking know me, neither of your fucking know me.'

The look on Naomi's face suggested otherwise. _Gay. She thinks you're gay. You're gay. No. No I'm not. _She fought hard to control the battle inside her mind, but it was getting harder to control. She wanted to slap that pathetic grin off Naomi's face, instead she stood there staring at Lisa.

'Nothing Emily, Naomes was just telling me that you two talked and you showed her around the gym. Nice of your dad to give her free membership. I didn't even know your dad had a gym.'

'Oh.'

She nodded at the two of them, ignored Lisa's suggestion of ordering pizza and disappeared into her bedroom. She climbed into her bed fully clothed, wrapped the duvet around her body and started to cry.

**Next Chapter is Naomi! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Naomi

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thanks to those who reviewed and read, I'm really glad some of you have stayed with us. I know the general idea wasn't well received, but I hope we've made up for it as the chapters have gone on. Please review, we love to find out what people think about this, really helps writing. :-)**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Five: Naomi_

She shifts in the chair and grumbles to herself in anger. She hates day time TV, it's the bloody worse. Especially when you've got an over loving girlfriend and a homophobic do gooder in the room with you as well. Big Brother pisses her off the most, watching people? For fuck sake, get a life! "What's up, babe?" Lisa asks from her place on the sofa next to her and pulls her arm tighter around her. Naomi sighs, internally, she's not really one for....love? She loves Lisa, but she doesn't do all these little romantic things. She used to sit on the bus on her way home from school every day and glare at the one couple that would kiss all the way fucking home!

"Nothing." Naomi avoids, it's what she does best and looks over to the redhead that is leaning on her hand, looking incredibly bored. She waits for Emily to catch her eye, she does and then snaps her eyes away instantly with a look of disgust on her face. Naomi rolls her eyes and changes the channel over to the discovery channel.

"Naomi, I was watching that!" Lisa cries and grabs the remote off the blonde.

"It's shit. This is better."

"No, this is boring! Come on, babe, please!" Lisa bats her eyes at the blonde hoping for the blonde to let her have her own way.

"No! We watching Big Bloody Brother all the time! Can't we just watch something else for five minutes!"

"But what if I miss something important!"

"That's why they have the best bits on at nine!"

"But--" the sound of a button being pushed in and the TV turning off cuts Lisa off midsentence leaving her mouth open in shock, she stares at the redhead who's just turned off the TV. "Emily, what the hell?" Emily doesn't say anything, just turns on the spot and walks into the kitchen, the sound of a stool being pulled up is heard by both the rooms occupants.

"Oh, great, the homophobes been anger. Here comes the apocalypse!" Naomi pushes up off the sofa and heads back over the TV to switch it back on. Puts on the discovery channel, something about sharks. More interesting than Big Brother, that's for sure.

"I don't get why she's got to be so angry all the time. She's really nice, sometimes, but the rest of the time she's bashing us. Why?" Naomi's eyes fill with guilt as Lisa asks it and she coughs, covers her mouth with her hand and looks straight ahead at the TV.

"Don't know." She lies.

"I wish she'd just get over it already. I want us to all get along. Naomi, put Big Brother back on, please?"

"For fuck sake!" Naomi grumbles and throws the remote at the girl next to her. Storms out into the kitchen and pulls up a stool next to the redhead. Watches out of the corner of her eye as the redhead shifts away subconsciously and hunches over her book a bit more so the blonde can't read it over her shoulder. Not that she'd want to. Taps her finger on the table and pulls the plate of biscuits towards her, Lisa has her uses she supposes, making all these biscuits. Takes one and starts to nibble on it, glances at the redhead every couple of seconds.

"Yes?" Emily asks and Naomi can't help but think the pair of them have switched positions from the time they were in the hospital.

"Nice book?" Naomi asks trying to be civil.

"It's fine." Silence again. Emily turns the page and carries on reading. Naomi leans back on her stool and starts to swing on it. "You'll hurt yourself doing that." Emily doesn't look up from her book as she says it and Naomi raises an eyebrow, slows her swinging to a stop. "Discovery Channel is better than Big Brother." Naomi raises her eyebrow again in surprise and shifts forward, grabs another biscuit and hands it to Emily, the redhead doesn't notice it, just carries on reading.

"Emily."

"What?" It's sharp, anyone else would be taken back but Naomi just thrusts the biscuit into the redhead's mouth with a roll of her eyes. Emily begrudgingly takes the biscuit and takes a bite out of it, crumps spilling all over her lap. "Fuck sake. Thanks, Naomi."

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice. You're the one that eats like a pig." Emily gets up and starts looking for something to wipe herself off with. Naomi takes this chance to lean over and look at the mystery book that Emily's been reading, laughs when she reads the title and shifts back when Emily sits back down and grabs her book. "Read a lot?"

"Of course, I'm a Uni student. We all do." Naomi nods her head.

"All of them read lesbian texts though?"

"What?"

"That book. It's a lesbian text."

"No, it's not!" Emily cries defensively and pulls the book to her chest, her cheeks going read and her eyes staring at something very interesting on the table.

"Trust me, Emily. 'Tipping the Velvet' is a lesbian text, I should know, I've read it after all." Emily tries to stop her nose from scrunching up in anger and forces herself to look the blonde in the eye.

"It's for a project."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. You just, looked, really into it, is all."

"It's well written."

"Yes, it is," Naomi nods and bites into another biscuit. "It's been know for a book that plays on empathy. Helps the reader relate and all that." Emily's face is getting redder. Naomi smirks to herself.

"Well, I don't relate, okay!?" Emily hisses and slams the book down on the table, glaring at the blonde.

"You sure? You didn't seem to mind relating at that party, did you, Emily?" Naomi challenges, she wants to see how the redhead will react when someone calls her on her little secret.

"Fuck you." Grabs her things up and tries to make a quick escape out of the room, Naomi grabs her wrist though and pulls her close.

"I don't particularly like you. I'm not doing this because I'm your friend. I'm doing this because you piss me off and you piss my girlfriend off. Get over yourself, you fucking hypocrite! Ow!" Naomi cries out as Emily stomps on her foot and pulls her arm away like she's been burned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. I tried to ignore you, but now, now you're just pissing me off." Naomi grumbles, holding her foot in one hand and glaring at Emily.

"Shut up! I've watched you with Lisa! You don't want to be with her, in fact, you hate it!" Emily's last stand before she marches out of the room hits Naomi harder than she thought it would. It's fucking true though. Lisa's standing in the doorway looking at Naomi through said eyes. She's heard everything, they both know that, but she doesn't voice it, just holds out her hand towards Naomi and leans against the door frame.

"Come back, Naomi? I'm lonely."

She doesn't.

*

Naomi sits in the waiting room, knees shaking. She needs a fucking fag but can't have one in here, it's not allowed, so she has to wait it out until she gets inside. Finally the woman comes out and leads her down the yellow hallways, round the bend and into the room with the number nineteen on the front. "She's just woken up so give her a moment to adjust." The woman says and Naomi nods, walks through the open door and stands looking around the room, a look of disgust on her face.

"Tell me about it, green is fucking horrid!" An elderly woman states from the bed and smiles at Naomi, not warmly, just smiles. "How are you, Naomi?" Doesn't ask Naomi to sit, Naomi's already sitting.

"I'm alright, Doris. How are you?" Naomi's hands are already fishing into her bag for her packet of fags and hands one to Doris, who takes one. Holds it out for Naomi to light, which she does and then leans back in her seat.

"Ahhh, they don't let me have these. You're such a good granddaughter." Doris breathes out happily and flicks the ash down the gap of her bed. "So, what are you doing here, then? What's fucking up with you now?" She asks with a smile and turns towards Naomi.

"Nothing, Doris."

"Don't bullshit and bullshitter, Naomi. You only ever come to see me when you've got a problem."

"I--"

"Oh, it's alright, Naomi. I don't mind. I wouldn't come visit me, either. Life should be lived, not spent visiting some old bint in a private hospital. So, how's your mum, still all living it up communally?" Takes a toke on her fag.

"Yeah, the house is filled with strangers. Well, last time I stayed there it was."

"How long ago was that?"

"About two months."

"Seen her since then?"

"No."

"She'll miss you."

"Yeah."

"Don't care?"

"Not really."

"That's fair enough. What about that girl of yours? What's her name....Linda?"

"Lisa."

"Yeah, Lisa, how is she?"

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"Yes, just _fine."_

"Well, this conversation is exhilarating. Now, you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Naomi doesn't say anything. "Right, well, how about we sit here in silence until you are then?" So they do. Doris leans back in her chair and slowly tokes off her fag. Coughs a little sometimes but other than that it has no effect. Naomi shifts in her seat and looks out to the garden, some old biddies are walking around in a massive group out there, it's nothing interesting. She's not one to cave, doesn't even know really why she's here. Emily just set her off. Normally she doesn't let people get to her but the redhead just pressed the right button and now she just wants to...she doesn't fucking know. "It's Lisa."

"Finally. God, you're a stubborn one, aren't you? Just like me. Must have skipped a generation in the Campbell's, eh? Right, now, what's up with Lisa?" Shifts up in her bed again and looks at the blonde who does anything but look her in the eye.

"I...don't know."

"Indecisive as well."

"Fuck off."

"Any other grandmother would slap her daughter for that."

"Any other grandmother isn't insane."

"You've got me there, Naomi. So, what, you don't like her anymore?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just not that person." Naomi's never been easy or clear about this sort of things. She likes Lisa, she really does, but it's just weird.

"For relationships?"

"No." Not that.

"Then what?"

"For her."

"Why?" Doris asks, curiously.

"She....she just, well, it's..."

"Come on, Naomi. Jesus Christ! I don't see you for two months and you forget how to use your fucking tongue! Confidence, girl! It's the Campbell way! Now, spit it out before I keel over and die!"

"I don't love her!" Naomi spits.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you've got to fucking say? Oh?"

"I thought you didn't come here for help, Naomi?"

"I didn't..." Her voice softens. She looks away and sparks up another fag.

"Yes, you did. Just admit it. That's another problem you've got, you'd never take help from anyone else. So independent. If someone offers you a hand up, you take it, not because you need it, but because it's easier. Now, why don't you love her?"

"Big Brother."

"What?" Doris coughs and looks at Naomi like she's insane. "And you call me the crazy one?"

"She likes Big Brother and I like the Discovery channel."

"So?"

"She likes Mcdonalds and I like Subway."

"What?"

"She likes to Cuddle and I don't."

"Ah."

"She likes Lady Gaga and I don't."

"Okay, Naomi, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes. For a girl that's supposed to be clever you're a bit fucking dumb sometimes, aren't you?" Naomi rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair.

"Okay, if you're so smart, tell me why."

"Why did you get into a relationship with Lisa in the first place?"

"Because I liked her."

"Exactly."

"And why did you like her?"

"Because she was nice."

"And?"

"Because I wanted her."

"Good. Remember that, the next time that you doubt your relationship."

"Thanks... Nan."

"Never call me that, ever, Naomi, understand?" Doris's tone becomes very serious and Naomi laughs. "Now, who's the other girl?"

"What?"

"Naomi, you're my granddaughter. I know you and you don't get into something that you don't want completely unless something else you want more comes around. Who is she?"

*

Her and Doris talk for about another hour before finally she has to slip out of the room and sign herself out so that no one asks about the smoke smell in her Nan's room. Fuck all help she was though, she just doesn't get it. She's the closet she's got to anyone that can actually help and she can't help her. She sighs, pulls her large bag higher onto her shoulder and heads for the exit, only for a certain pigheaded twat to catch her eye. "Cook?" He ignores her and heads out of the building and into the streets. He saw her, she's sure of it, so she follows after him. "Cook!"

He spins round, hard faced which turns soft as soon as he sees her and morphs into something else entirely. Typical Cook.

"Naomikins! Come for round three, have ya?"

"What?"

"Round One; Katiekins car crash. Round Two; Slapping me outside the gym and I'm guessing by the looks of things that this is stabbing in a back alley? Bit working class for you, ain't it, blondie?" She rolls her eyes, because she _always _rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Doing back where?"

"In that place? You know. Clover's hospital?"

"What you talking about, babe? I wasn't in no hospital!" He laughs and reaches around himself, slaps his back pocket and rolls his eyes. "Fuck sake, lost my lighter."

"Tough shit." He looks at her hopefully but she doesn't eve like him that much so no way is he getting her lighter. He winks and reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a pack of matches, lights his fag with that and puts them back in his pocket.

"Plan B. Never fails. So what you doing out here all on your lonesome, in 'Clovers Hospital'? Visiting the dead?"

"Seems you were as well, dickhead."

"Nah, Naomikins, youse got my confused with someone else."

"Then how did I follow you from that place to here, then?"

"I don't know, babe, can't resist the Cookie Monster?" He waggles his tongue at her and she scoffs.

"You really are a twat. Do you honestly call yourself that?"

"Yeah, babe, why the hell not? It's true." He smirks. "How's being a lezza working out for you, then? Still not interested in cock crunching? Got to admit when you cornered me in this alley I had hopes," Wraps his arm around her shoulder which she shoves off and steps away from him. "What are you doing here, then, blondie?"

"I don't know! I was just fucking curious alright!" She snaps and his eyebrows rise up.

"Fuck me, babe, no need to get snippy, was just asking. Not like I'm biting your head off, is it?" He heads off away from her. "Chill out, blondie, don't get too angry now!" He calls and she glowers at his form as it disappears. Fuck him, she doesn't even care enough.

*

"Naomi? Where are you please come home."

"Naomi, I'm worried now you've been gone hours!"

"What the fuck, Naomi! I heard what Emily said, okay? Is it true! Don't you want to be with me! Stop fucking me around, you stupid bitch!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I just...I love you so much."

"Naomi, please calllll me! I lovvvveeee youuu!" Naomi grumbles at the latest message. She's fucking drunk; Lisa. She best fucking go back home then. Gets on the next bus and arrives outside the halls a solid hour later, sighs. Fuck sake. Knocks and waits, Lisa throws open the door and tackles Naomi into a hug, pulling the blonde incredibly close. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"You stink of booze." Naomi states and pushes the blonde back. "Let's get you to bed." Naomi grabs Lisa's arm and pulls her back into the apartment, leads her into their room and pushes her down on the bed lightly. Takes her a while but she manages to get all of the girls clothes off and tuck her into bed, presses a kiss (against her better nature) against Lisa's forehead and turns the light out when she closes the door to the room. Drops heavily down onto the sofa and sighs. Grabs the remote and switches Big Brother off with the click of a button and switches on the discovery channel; she's not really watching but just wants to forget about Lisa, just for five minutes.

"She's annoying when she's drunk." Emily states from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Naomi asks with an angry laugh and glares at the redhead. "Well, that's your doing."

She gets the reply she never really expected from the redhead. "Sorry." It doesn't sound convincing but at least she's trying.

"Are you? You don't like gays. This must be great for you. The possibility that I'll fuck off and you can pretend she's straight."

"Okay, you're angry." Emily says with a sigh and turns to exit.

"I know you remember, Emily, don't even pretend like you don't! You've changed since then, sure, but you're still that quiet little brunette from a high school party. So, tell me honestly, am I the reason?"

"What?"

"Am I the reason? That you're like this? Am I?" She needs to know and she doesn't even know why but the answer is what she craves. Thinks that somehow it'll fix things with Lisa. She just needs to know.

"Yes." And then she's gone again and Naomi's left on her own, in the living room, watching the discovery channel. For Fuck sake!

*

Doris doesn't ask her how things are going the next time she comes to see her because Naomi hasn't ever come back to see her this quickly before. They just talk. Mainly about her mum, Gina, but about other stuff as well. She's not really there for Doris as much as she loves her, she just needs to be away from Lisa and Doris understands that, doesn't tell her that but she gets it so she lets Naomi sit in her room and talk about nothing. When she leaves she stops outside the door and breathes heavily, she doesn't want to go back home yet. Heads out to the front desk to sign out. "Twice in two days." The guy mutters behind the counter as he shuffles through some paper.

"I'm sorry?" She's not one to lack confidence.

"Sorry?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh...I was just saying that you've seen her twice in two days and that's unusual because you usually only come once every two months and sometimes even three and it's strange to see you twice when a pattern would suggest that you shouldn't be here and..."

"Okay." Naomi shakes her head and looks back down at the form below her.

"It's not normal for you to be here when you are."

"You can stop now?"

"So, I was just wondering why you are here and..."

"Jkins! How goes it, man? Been up to much lately? Finally lost it? Got a girl?" Cook reaches over the desk and rubs his head, affectionately. "So, many questions and so little time. Catch you tomorrow, GayJ!"

"I don't believe it. He really is always that much of a cunt, isn't he?" Naomi asks shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but there is something about him which makes him likeable. It's his way of being nice, I suppose. Well, it would be hard for anyone to be nice if they were in his position."

"His position?" Naomi raises an eyebrow.

"Oops! Stupid, JJ! Stupid fucking JJ! Not supposed to talk about the patients! Fired! Stupid idiot going to get fired! Twat! Twat!" Naomi reaches over the desk and slaps him across the face. His breathing returns back to normal and he stares at the girl over the desk. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't. You were just annoying me."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's my own fault."

"Cook's a patient here?"

"Can't say."

"Come on. What's your name?"

"JJ."

"JJ, my names Naomi. I need you to do me and favour and tell me what Cook's doing here because I have an idea that it's something bad."

"It's not anything bad." The boy assures and nods his head vigorously.

"How do you know?"

"Well, it is bad." He picks up a pen and writes something on a piece of paper, pushes it over to Naomi and looks around innocently. "Just not the type of bad you're thinking of." She's picks up the piece of paper and it suddenly. Makes sense.

*

Whenever she sees Katie Fitch it's always at a bloody party and whenever anything bad happens? It's always at a bloody party! And worst of all she always looks fucking exhausted. She understands why Katie and Emily are twins, they're both bitches after all. Lisa's made her come so she agreed to, although she doesn't really want to spend much time around her, she's still not sure what she wants or what she is. Alcohol and drugs take her mind off things, Thomas sells to her and not Cook because he's off in some corner trying to flirt with Katie, but she's not having it, shouting at him about something. Twats. Both of them. Thank god she's not friends with either of them.

Lisa wraps her arms around Naomi from behind and presses her lips against the blonde's neck. "I love you, babe. I don't want this to be over." She whispers and Naomi groans, she came out to forget this! "Please, don't let this be over?" She doesn't reply, just turns around and kisses the girl hard, pushes her against the club wall. They fuck outside in the alley, not because Naomi wants to, just to forget.

After it's over, that's when it happens. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

*

She doesn't hear from Lisa again that night after she left the alley. Left Naomi to stand in the dark. She's not left alone for long though, she never is, especially with snakes like Cook around, so when he bursts into the alley with some brunette in his arms and spots her, he smirks. "Naomikins! Just the girl I was looking for! Fancy a threesome? Or some drugs? I can make the rest of your night heaven, babes." He waggles his tongue at her and she cringes in disgust.

"Fuck off." It's harsher than ever before. Cook raises an eyebrow and pushes the brunette away.

"What the fuck, Cook?"

"Piss off, babes."

"Thought we were gonna shag?"

"You thought wrong, get to fuck." He mutters and she slaps him, his face snaps round and he smirks. "Maybe, another time. Duty calls and all that." She's gone, doesn't care. He rolls his neck and looks back at the brunette. "You alright, blondie?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"How the fuck would you know?" She hisses and he smirks.

"I just know, Naomikins. You're fucking head strong, love. Don't want to let no one else in. That's fair enough, do the same thing myself, doesn't mean I ain't gonna try and talk to you like a mate."

"I'm not your mate, Cook. I don't even like you."

"Sticks and stones, love, sticks and stones." He moves over and leans on the wall next to her.

"A domestic?"

"What?"

"Having trouble with the missus's?"

"How'd you know?" She asks surprised.

"Always is, babe. So, what's up there?"

"I..."Naomi pauses as Cook passes her a spliff and lights it for her. "I don't know. I just...don't want to do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Play happy fucking families! Pretend like everything's alright when it's not."

"Is it her fault?" He asks and she shakes her head, no.

"No, it's not her fucking fault. She's lovely, she really is. It's my fault. I don't want it anymore, I don't think I ever really wanted it. I just wanted..."

"That feeling."

"Yeah....?" She looks at him questioningly and he shakes his head.

"We've all been there, Naomikins. Chase love but never get love. If she ain't the one then keep on trying babe otherwise you're gonna be stuck in this fucking rut when you could be out having the time of your life! Just look at me? I'm fucking dandy!"

"Are you?"

"What does that mean?" He becomes defensive all of a sudden.

"I know about your mum, Cook." He steps back a little and coughs. Scrunches one of his fists together and throws his fag on the floor, steps on it and twists his foot.

"Yeah? Well, you keep my secret, blondie, and I'll keep yours, deal?"

"What's my secret?"

"What isn't your secret?"

"What the fuck does that mean!?" She snaps and he smirks.

"You're fucking lonely. Lonely as hell, you ain't got no one apart from someone you don't want and the one person you do want fucking hates your guts. You hate yourself. I have eyes, babes, everyone has eyes, just some people are blind, yeah? I ain't. You keep my secret and I won't go telling Emily how much you want her."

"What? I don't want Emily."

"Pffft! Whatever, blondie."

"Fuck you."

"You wish." She smiles at his reply.

*

When she gets home there's a plate of biscuits on the living room table and she rolls her eyes. Lisa's attempt at playing nice. She reaches down and picks up the note.

_Sorry for being a bitch. Yeah, the book is lesbian. Sue me. _

She laughs. Now that? She wasn't expecting.

*

"Three days?" JJ asks in disbelief as Naomi walks up to the desk. "What's the occasion?"

"I need a life?"

"Oh." Wait and go Naomi! Make things awkward!

"Sorry, JJ, how are you today?" She asks as she scribbles her name on the paper. He smiles at her and takes the pen back.

"I'm very well, thank you, Naomi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You get out of here much?" She doesn't know why she asks.

"Not really. Job's a job and it's better than doing nothing."

"What about hanging out with mates?" He looks down and Naomi bites her lip. Shit.

"I haven't got any mates that want to do anything with me."

"Well, that's just bollocks, ain't it, Naomikins?" Cook reaches over the desk and wraps his arm around JJ's shoulder and grabs Naomi as well, pulling them close together. "We'll be your mates, Jkins. Look after you, we will. Naomi the lezzer here, she's great company once you get to know her and I'm the Cookie Monster. The Three Muskateers and all that? With one muskette but she's nearly a lad anyway so it don't matter!" Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Yeah, that's right, Cook." Naomi replies and JJ smiles.

*

Doris is happy to see Naomi but she's even happier to see JJ and Cook as well. Not because she knows them but because it's nice to have different people come and see you. "Hello, boys, come to keep an old lady company?" She winks at them and they laugh politely. "You know Naomi for a lesbian you do like to keep company with a lot of boys." Cook bursts out laughing.

"Nice one, Granny."

"The name's Doris."

"Alright, alright, alright, Doris! I can see that you're Naomi's nan after all."

"Hey, I look young enough to be her mum!"

They laugh. Naomi smiles. She doesn't know either of them. She wants to though. She wants to have friends that she can have a good time with. JJ and Cook? The best she's got.

*

**Next Chapter is Naomi! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Katie

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thank you for all of the reviews for this story! We really appreciate your comments. As you may (or may not) know, I've had epic writer's block lately so that is why it's taken me so long to get this chapter completely and uploaded! So here we are...enjoy and please review!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Five: Katie_

Something soft touched her cheek, she reached out sleepily and batted it. It returned, a scent reaching her senses before she could tap it away again. It didn't smell quite right, in fact, it smelled a little like herself. She cracked open an eyelid and found two, deep eyes staring back at her and a couple of fingers in front of her nose.

'Breakfast,' Pete announced, tapping the tip of her nose.

'You could have fucking washed your hands.'

He shrugged and pushed the tray of food towards her. 'It's not like these fingers have been anywhere other than inside you.'

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, heaving a sigh. She pulled herself up into a seated position and smiled a cheeky grin in Pete's direction. 'I'd rather you wash your hands next time, it's well disgusting eating food made by someone who can't wash their hands.'

'I made eggs, your favourite.'

'I'm not hungry, got any coffee?'

'Of course.'

The steaming liquid and paying attention to Pete talking about his together was enough to wake her up. Once the mug was empty she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned, sliding back under the covers and pulling a pillow over her head.

'I thought you had work at ten.'

'I do.'

'Best get up, don't want to be late.'

Katie let the pillow lift from her face and she stared at him with angst. 'I already know that. Turn on the shower would you?'

Water and bubbles ran from her hair, down the sides of her body until they washed away down the plug hole. She kept her eyes tightly closed until a pair of hands resting on her hips made her jump and she was forced to open them.

'Pete, you dick,' she snapped. 'I've got soap in my eyes. Get out of my fucking shower.'

'Thought you'd want a quickie,' he grinned, pushing his erection up against her thigh.

She rinsed the soap from her eyes, his soft smile making her grin and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave into desire, allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth and the tiled wall pressed up against her back. He pushed into her with deep thrusts until he grunted noisily and slumped against her. She closed her eyes, wishing he wasn't always in such a rush to heighten his own pleasure as she found herself unsatisfied. He jumped out of the shower, disappearing from the bathroom without so much as a thank you. She considered completing the job, only to remember how late she already nearly was for work.

'Good morning Katiekins,' Cook greeted her in the main entrance. She rolled her eyes, pushed past him and continued on through the gym until she reached the staff changing rooms. She changed into her uniform and put her bag in her locker. By the time she reached the front desk Cook was busy serving a customer. She stood behind him, watching his flirtatious people skills.

Katie stepped to his side, logged into the second computer and smiled at an approaching customer. 'Hello, how can I help you?'

The morning flew by once she started classes. By lunchtime she was exhausted, regretted not eating breakfast and made her way to the staff canteen in search of something to eat. She ordered a vegetarian lasagne, paid, then sat down at a table. Without much warning someone sat down opposite, to her annoyance, when she looked up, it was Cook.

'What do you and me have in common?'

'I don't know,' she rolled her eyes.

'We both know your sister intimately.'

Her eyes narrowed in disgust. 'How about, neither of us know Emily intimately.'

'It's time we do the double babe. Me and you need to get it on, then we could have a go with us two and your twin.'

'You are disgusting.'

'Only as disgusting as the woman I feel up,' he grinned, his tongue running along the outside of his lip.

'And how many times do I have to tell you, Emily wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on this planet.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, that Emily already did.'

'Fuck off, I'm busy.'

Busy was an understatement. She had an hour in which to eat and that was all. Wednesday was her only full day at the gym, which meant her only day where she wasn't rushing around like a headless chicken trying to find time to eat. She wasn't in the mood for company.

'What's your parent's address?'

'Why?'

Cook grinned at her with more than enough lust to sink the Titanic. 'Thinking if your mum made you and Ems, maybe she's not bad herself. Fancy myself a Fitch Family Hat-trick.'

Katie rolled her eyes, 'You've got more chance with my little brother.'

'Gay is he?'

'No, as straight as they come. He's a bit like you actually, annoying interested in fucking anything with a vag.'

'Wouldn't wanna fuck me then would he?!'

'Exactly.'

'Don't ruin the illusion babe, I'm entitled to my fantasies and you're entitled to yours.'

'My fantasy,' Katie whispered, leaning in so that only Cook could hear. 'Is of you fucking a dog with a huge strap on.'

Cook raised his eyebrows, wiggling them seductively. 'I see, you're a kinky one ain't you Katiekins. Like a bit of role play do you, 'ave it up yer arse.'

'Fuck off.'

'No can do babes, there's no other free table, guess I'm stuck having my lunch here.'

Sometimes life became too much and lately that feeling seemed to be there a lot. Katie sat in the staff room, her eyes overflowing and her body shaking from the emotion. Cook had been taunting her all morning, at least she hoped they were taunts, the other alternative was that Emily had actually let him have sex with her. She felt sick, a weird sort of feeling inside that she couldn't place. Caring? No. She didn't, she couldn't. Cook was a loser, an idiot, a slimy sleazy person who got what he wanted by playing on the charm of the bad boy. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially not her. Except that things were different now. She used to really care about Pete, he satisfied her in all ways she needed, most of the time. Except that he was safe, he'd always been safe. A bit of a tough exterior yet deep down he cried at her favourite tearjerker and talked about his emotions more than she actually wanted him to. When she saw Cook he was obviously trying to woo her. She wasn't sure if he liked her, or if flirting and being ostentatious with every woman he met was just part of who he was.

'Katiekins,' she looked up towards the door, towards his eyes which narrowed in her direction.

She pawed at her eyes, brushing away tears. 'What?'

'Your dad wants us to discuss the monthly membership quota before tomorrow.'

'Fuck off,' she snapped, struggling to control the continued overflow of her tears.

'Can't babe, he wants it done and what the boss says,'

'Oh,' she frowned, looked up at him. In all honesty she expected it to be a new form of line; shop talking transformed to spending time together on a useless project that would assist in his attempts to get her into his pants.

'Not now,' she moaned, letting her head fall into her hands. She brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to reclaim her composure long enough.

'No,' he muttered, walking across the room until she could sense him in front of her. She stared down, looked at his tattered shoes that had holes in the toe. He puzzled her. He was a ladies man who seemed to care little about what other people thought. He dressed to impress yet had holes in his shoes. She looked up into his eyes, deep blue windows to his soul and she couldn't avoid spotting the pain there. Not a little sadness, a mixture of rattled emotions, none happy. She searched deeper but was distracted by the hand that had moved from his side to her cheek, to brush the tears away.

'Don't cry babe, it's never as bad as you think.'

She rolled her eyes back and stared up at the ceiling. 'Yeah right.'

'Could be worse, your family could be all gone and your mum be seriously ill about to die.'

The statement came out of nowhere and completely floored her. She stared back into his eyes and for a brief moment thought she saw it, the pain, the reason for his sadness, the words he'd spoken perhaps more true than he let on and within moments he shut down, his eyes glazing over and she was left wondering what had even happened.

'Come on then, work to do.'

After work they went to a pub, it was quiet and had a handful of old men sat around playing cards. Cook joked with the barman as though they knew each other before sitting down opposite her at a quiet table. She sipped on her glass of wine, savouring every moment of silence that appeared around them.

'Don't look so nervous,' Cook stated, a warm smile on his face. 'Not gonna jump ya, just two work colleagues having a drink after work.'

She smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. The strains in her life still bothered her and every doubt she'd had since being admitted to hospital danced around creating tension that was unwelcome.

'It's fine,' she wasn't convinced and the slight narrowing of Cook's eyebrows suggested he knew that too.

'You're not happy are ya?'

'Yes I am,' she snapped, defending herself for no apparent reason. 'Pete and me are well happy, been together for ages.'

'Didn't ask if you were happy with that tosser,' Cook raised an eyebrow to make his point.

'Yeah well I'm fucking fine.'

Cook nodded his head, accepting her answer. 'Keep telling yourself that babe.'

They only had one drink before he offered to walk her home, she accepted, mainly because she didn't want to be alone and despite him being a wanker, he was actually good company. They stopped by the entrance to the apartment building.

'Swanky,' Cook pointed out. 'Whatever your dad is paying you, I want a pay rise.'

'I have two jobs,' she informed him, surprisingly unprotective of her life.

'I see, wish my two jobs could afford me a place like this.'

'It's not all it's cracked up to be,' she told him, unlocking the front door and stopping to smile at him again. 'Thanks Cook.'

'Had a good time with the Cookie Monster?!' he assumed, a sleazy wink the first thing she saw before his tongue moved across his lips. Normally she would have punched him in the arm, instead she merely smiled.

'You're not getting inside,' she stated, making sure to stand in front of the door. He stared back, looking at her with a mixture of knowing and wondering.

'Aw, come on babe, I need a whizz.'

'Sure you can make it home.'

He shook his head. 'Got a weak bladder ain't I, it's a half hour walk. I don't have the money to get a taxi.'

'Fucking smooth,' she sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing on the door, holding it open until Cook had stepped inside.

'Not gonna try get in your panties, wouldn't be fair would it?!'

She barely listened to him muttering something about Emily, she'd heard it before and she doubted what he was saying. They reached her front door and she unlocked it, turned off the alarm and pointed to the bathroom.

'That's better,' Cook announced, zipping up his fly and staring at her. She sat on the sofa, her eyes filling with tears again. A note in her hand. She glared at the words, handed over the letter when Cook asked what was going on.

He read aloud. 'Dunno what's going on Katie, but it's not going to work out. We've had fun but I'm going to be in France for the next few weeks. I'll call you when I get back, maybe we can talk about things. The break will do us both good, go out there and enjoy it. Pete.'

He went silent for a moment. Katie could feel his eyes on her, staring her down. She looked up, fearful of his reaction, of what he would say or do.

'Fucking tosser, you're better than that fuckhole. If he can't see you're a top class bird, well he's fucking blind babe.'

He moved to her side, perched onto the sofa beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She let him, needed the comfort and with no one else there, he was her only option.

'You're not that bad, are you?' she whispered, resting her head against his chest and allowing his arms to envelope her in a hug. She closed her eyes, let her senses work overtime. The smell of his body, the feel of the material of his shirt. It reminded her of something that she couldn't quite place. It made her feel safe, comforted, loved. She pulled away allowing her eyes to glance up into his shining orbs and before she could stop herself, she'd kissed him. Only a soft, gentle peck at first. He didn't push it, didn't try to grope her or shove his tongue down her throat.

She moved again, allowed her lips to part and their mouths moved as one, their tongues playing together inside their mouths. The overwhelming feeling inside of her took over and she was tugging at the buttons on his shirt, sliding it over his head and kissing the skin where his neck met his shoulders. His sleazy attitude had always led her to believe he probably had horrible, rough skin, the kind of person who was physically off-putting as well as verbally. His skin, however, was soft, smooth like a new born baby. She enjoyed kissing his chest, allowing him to slide his cold fingers down her top to her breasts.

The slow, gentle movements were alien to her. Most men she'd been with were rough and quick to get as much pleasure as possible in as short a time. Cook surprised her; his ability to make her feel like he really cared when she knew deep down that sex was just part of his life and it never mattered who with. She found her own speed slowing, no need to pull his pants down and climb on like she often did with Pete. She froze, doubt rushing through to her conscious until Pete's words flooded in and she screamed out at the strength of feeling that came from Cook's hand wandering into her underwear.

'Wait,' she moaned. 'Just fuck me.'

'Anything you say babe,' he muttered, removing her clothes and underwear.

'Do you do this with all the girls?' she joked, watching his mouth travel down her body.

'Only the best,' he muttered. 'Only you and Emily.'

She frowned, the mention of her sister bringing the realisation of her actions back down to earth with a bump. Too late. Cook's tongue was already exploring her body and she couldn't help but cling to his hair. When he pulled away she was too far into oblivion to think. He pulled down his trousers and pushed into her quickly. _Emily_. She couldn't help think about it, didn't want to while she was in the middle of sex. But she couldn't stop the anger at Cook sleeping with her twin sister, his words finally sounding true and not just a game. She rolled him over, took over the movement. Digging her fingernails into the skin on his back, she forced her anger to control her, to lead her actions. When they were done, she rested her head on his chest, continued to breath in his perfumed scent and then smacked him across the face.

'What the fuck?' he jumped, falling off the sofa when she moved out of the way.

'You fucking tit. I can't believe I fell for your fucking charms.'

'Everyone loves the Cookie Monster,' he grinned up at her from the carpet.

'You fucked Emily? How the, why, she wouldn't, how could you?'

He shrugged. 'She needed someone, I was there. It ain't nothing special. Cookie doesn't do commitment. Wished I wasn't the one to pop her cherry though. She seems the kind of girl that thinks that kind o' things special, know what I mean?!'

'What?' Katie's eyes grew wide. 'You fucking wanker!'

Cook sleeping with Emily wasn't the problem, she wasn't sure why, it just bothered her less than she had expected. It wasn't that he'd taken her virginity that bothered her and not even because it was Cook. Her mind trailed back to school, the final year when Emily told her she'd had sex with Michael Martin. She felt sick, which was made worse by Cook sat naked on the floor. She took a deep breath, tried to stop the tears building up in the back of her throat. She gathered his clothes and threw them at him.

'Get out.'

'What'd I do?' he asked, confused.

'You fucking dicksplash,' she called out, her voice wavering. 'Get out or I'll call the fucking police.'

'Alright, alright,' he held up his hands in defeat, climbed into his clothes and walked towards the door. 'For what it's worth, I actually like you Katiekins, you're a great girl.'

A new bout of rage built up until she picked up a stray shoe of Cook's and threw it at him. 'Get the fuck out.'

He disappeared, leaving her alone. Silence taking over every inch of space and thought, until holding in tears was too much and Katie broke down, sobbing in her underwear.

An hour later she was stood on Emily's doorstep waiting for someone to open the door. Finally Emily appeared looking tired and confused by her presence. Katie followed her into the living area where Naomi and Lisa sat watching television.

'Can you leave us alone?' Katie asked, over the top of the two girls greetings.

Naomi frowned in Emily's direction, a glance that Katie couldn't quite figure out. 'You sure?'

''Course,' Emily shrugged, staring down at her hands as Naomi and Lisa left the room. 'What's going on?'

'You slept with him.'

'Oh.'

'Oh? Is that all you can fucking say?' Katie shouted, tears filling her eyes again. She didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Emily, but she was a mess. 'You fucking had sex with that dick, you let him sleep with you and take your fucking virginity and for what? A quickie? He's not a man Emily, he's a fucking tosspot, he doesn't care about you.'

'I know,' Emily cried back, obviously distressed by the memory of what had happened.

'You're not even going to ask me how I feel?'

Emily frowned. 'About what? Cook's an idiot, I made a mistake. Why should it matter to you?'

'You fucking lied to me Emily, all these years you had me believing you had sex with Michael Martin, that sleazy little worm in year eleven,' she tried to remember him, he wasn't anything special, his teeth were crooked and he had a mess of hair that even cut very short looked pathetic. She'd hated that Emily had lost her virginity to him, or so she'd believed. He didn't deny it, then again, why would he?

'Oh right,' Emily went quiet, her gaze moved down to the floor in defeat. Katie wanted to pull her into her arms, to tell her that it didn't matter now. She couldn't. Her body was shaking too much and her tears were overflowing again.

'I can't fucking do this anymore,' she cried out, tears mixing on the way down her cheeks, until her whole face was bright red and blotchy. Emily stepped closer, reached out to comfort her but she pushed her away. 'Don't fucking touch me, you liar.'

'I'm sorry, I, I don't, Katie,' Emily tried. Katie just shook her head, sobbing loudly. She'd never cried so much in front of her, except maybe when she broke her arm when they were kids. Emily looked scared, worried, but she couldn't focus, she was too worked up.

'I have no money, I have to keep mooching off you and other people for drinks. I'm always so fucking tired because I'm working God knows how many hours. Do you think I fucking need anything else Emily? I can't fucking deal with what I've got, let alone anything more.'

'Katie,' Emily tried again, reaching out with both arms.

'No,' Katie screamed. 'Fucking leave me alone, do you know how hard this is? How hard everything has fucking been for me? I don't want to have you fucking lying to me and sleeping with Cook when I have enough on my plate to fucking deal with.'

'You _can_ talk to me Katie, I'm here for you.'

'Like I was fucking here for you. Don't you even have a clue? You're well patronising saying that when you didn't fucking tell me you're a fucking virgin. I have to find out from Cook.'

'I didn't _want _to tell you,' Emily admitted. 'Jesus Katie, we used to do everything together. You treated me like your lap dog. Is it so wrong to want something to myself? That isn't yours. If you're so fucking miserable, do something about it, don't come crying to me. Don't talk to me about lying either, as if you haven't kept things from me.'

'Like what?'

'Like the fact you're in fucking trouble, no point lying to me anymore Katie. You keep telling me you're fine, but you're obviously not. I wish you'd fucking tell me what's wrong and stop trying to deal with everything like you're the only person in the world who can.'

'Fine, you want to know?' Katie snapped. 'I crashed my car because I was too fucking tired because I work so much to pay for this pathetic flat and my car which is now a complete write off. Do you think I can afford to have no fucking car? I can't even afford my fucking flat Emily.'

'You don't have to.'

'Yes I do, for fucks sake. You live in student accommodation, it's cheap and dad pays your bills. You live an easy life. Do you know how hard it is to have your own place? It's hard, so hard and I can't keep doing it anymore. But there's nothing I can do about it.'

'You don't have to live there.'

'Yes I do,' Katie sighed, finally sitting down, her voice growing quieter. 'I have a contract. Unless I find someone else to take it over I can't leave, besides, it's my home. I don't even want to leave. It's a well good flat.'

There was silence. Katie stopped talking, busied her hands with wiping tears from her eyes. Emily watched her from across the room before sitting down beside her, her voice growing softer.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Yeah right,' Katie sighed. 'You're so busy all the time with uni and your new life. When we go out I want to enjoy myself and not think about everything. I can't fucking talk to you anymore Emily. How could you lie to me? For years.'

'I don't know,' Emily muttered, staring down at her hands. 'I, I felt all this pressure from you and our friends. Have you ever been the least experienced? Have you ever felt like you were frigid compared to everyone you know? You don't feel that Katie, you wouldn't understand then and I don't think you understand now.'

'I do, you're Emily, you've never really been into boys and dating because you're shy. Do you think I don't notice? I know you, or at least I thought I did. It always mattered if my friends had sex or not, but it never mattered with you Emily. You could be gay for all I care; just as long as you're honest with me.'

Emily sat up straight, her voice breaking under the strain as she rushed through her words. 'I'm not gay.'

'I didn't say you were. I just said it wouldn't matter. I didn't think you'd ever lie to me. Not about something so big. I can't fucking think about everything anymore Emily,' Katie rested her head in her hands, her heart rate slowed considerably as she took a few deep breaths. 'I can't do it.'

'It's okay,' Emily assured her, resting a hand on her back. 'It's going to be okay.'

Tears laced her voice as she spoke. 'How? Everything is such a fucking mess and Cook, you slept with him and you lied to me and then I fucking slept with him too.'

'You and Cook?' Emily asked, shocked.

'Yes,' Katie nodded. 'Me and Cook. I can't do this anymore Emily, I can't fucking live like this. Everything's falling apart, I keep making mistakes, I just want to feel normal again.'

The two of them sat in silence as Emily wrapped her arms around Katie's upper body. They stayed there for a while. Katie rested her head on Emily's shoulder, blinking tears from her eyelids. She stared up at the door as it opened a crack and Naomi poked her head round. Katie forged a smile as Naomi sent a sympathetic smile her way, before retreating back into the other room.

'I'll move in with you,' Emily suggested, pulling away from their embrace.

'No,' Katie whined. 'I don't want you to change your life because of me, you're happy here.'

Emily scoffed. 'I've been wanting an excuse to leave for weeks. Naomi and Lisa are too coupley. Besides, you're not happy and I want to help. Tell me what I can do to make things better.'

'I need to go to bed,' Katie admitted, brushing away a couple of stray tears. 'I'm so fucking tired.'

Emily stood up and reached out a hand for Katie to take. 'Come on then, you can have my bed and I'll sleep out here.'

**Next Chapter is Naomi! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Naomi

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thanks to everyone for their reviews, we hope you like the next chapter and hopefully the next one won't be far behind. Let us know your thoughts, feelings, etc. and enjoy!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Seven: Naomi_

"You hit that twenty Jkins and I will personally shag you myself!" Cook hollers at the curly haired boy, JJ swallows and looks panicked but Naomi reassuring smiles at the boy and nods, telling him to throw the dart. JJ slowly walks up to Cook and takes the darts from his hand, shaking slighting and wipes his sweaty hands down on his trousers before positioning himself to throw. As the dart leaves his hand and flies through the air, Naomi smirks, JJ has many things that people bully him for but his calculations of wind against distance make it possible for him to land a dart on any part of the dart board without even looking, the dart lands directly on the twenty and Cook bellows out in laughter, runs over to JJ and hoists him up onto his shoulder. "Get ready, Ladies and Jelly tots because the finest dart player you have ever seen is about to get laid. Come on Jkins, I've got a condom." He ruffles JJ hairs and puts him back down in the seat next to Naomi, sitting opposite them and grinning broadly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, James?" Naomi asks with a sweet smile and Cook laughs, giving her the finger.

"I told you that out of confidence when I was drunk, Naomikins! I thought you were better than this, lezzer!"

"You thought wrong, James. Who knew you'd be given such a _proper _name." JJ laughs and Naomi shoves him playfully with her shoulder, reaching out and taking a sip of her beer. They've been friends for a couple of weeks now, they don't have a routine or a plan, they only just got each other's numbers but ever since they all got together at Doris's bedside, they've been inseparable.

"And who thought that you're mum would have such a taste for fashion, eh? _Naomi Campbell._"

"She didn't do it on purpose, dick."

"Yeah, and I'm the King of France. Now, come on, Naomikins, it's your round, ain't it?" He looks on hopefully and she rolls her eyes before nodding and making her way over to the bar. Showing a three of her fingers to Keith and he gets her three of the same, she nods kindly to Cook's uncle and makes her way back over to her two new friends who are wrestling each other on the chairs.

"You star, Naomikins!" Cook grabs one of the drinks and begins to down it immediately, slamming the empty class back down on the table when he's done.

"Thanks." JJ smiles and sips at his, placing it down on a coaster and waiting for the conversation to pick back up again. Naomi sits down next to him and starts to roll a fag.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Sorry?" Naomi asks, raising an eyebrow at the curly haired boy.

"Er...Well, may I?" He slowly reaches over and Naomi hands the rollie to him, glancing at Cook with a surprised look on her face before looking back at JJ as he licks the paper and rolls it, creating a perfect fag. "Enjoy."

"Good with your tongue and fingers, ain't you, Jkins?" Cook winks and looks pointedly at Naomi. "Maybe, you could help blondie out here. With the sexual frustration she's been having lately that is."

"What the fuck are you talking about, James?" She glares and he smirks, leans back and shrugs.

"Oh, I dunno, blondie. Maybe the fact that you've been that little bit more of a cunt this month than usual might give us the idea that you're not getting any bedding. Just an observation, of course."

"And that's all it is, James."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Why is it always sex with you?"

"Why is it always cunt?"

"Hate you."

"Love you too, Naomikins."

"So, does anybody like cheese?" JJ says brightly with a hopeful smile on his face and the other two stare at him like he's insane. "What? Oh. I did something wrong, didn't I?" Naomi and Cook look at each other and crack up.

"JJ, you fucking legend!" Cook cracks him on the back and Naomi's wiping tears from her eyes. They're fucked up, but she loves her friends. Smiles as they start to wrestle again. Who needs conventional?

xxx

"Hello, Mum?" She calls as she pushes open the door to the yellow house and takes her first step inside. The floor board creaks under her weight and she retracts her foot like it's on fire. Coughs slightly and shuffles inside quickly after some re-evaluation, doesn't want the floor boards creaking forever and causing a possibly embarrassing moment. "Mum?" She calls again. She's here by Doris's request, of course, her and her mum don't exactly see eye to eye and the old bint just wants them to get along more than anything in the world. Would never admit that. "Fuck sake." She grumbles to herself because she always grumbles to herself, she's that sort of person. The world is against her and she can live with that, she likes to bare the weight of the world on her shoulders because it's a challenge. "Mum!" She cries and hears a shuffle of feet upstairs. Her head cocks and she starts to climb the stairs, getting to the top she pushes open her mum's bedroom door and steps inside and then steps straight back out. Sick.

She hears light mumbles and coughs from behind the door as the two people hastily move around. The door opens again and shows her mother, Gina, standing in a yellow bath robe with her bearded man behind her with a dazed smile on his face. "Alright, kiddo, nice to finally meet ya." He nods and she shrugs.

"Who the fuck are you?" She replies harsh and Gina's eyes glance at the man before stepping towards her daughter and pulling her into a very one sided hug, Naomi stiff as a brick as her mum's arms hug her tightly. She pulls back and smiles at her daughter, leads her towards the stairs. "Naomi, this is Kieran. He's...well," She turns back to Kieran who's still looking pretty dazed and scratching at the back of his neck. "He's my...boyfriend."

"Really? I'm shocked. I didn't get that from me walking in on you two having sex!" Naomi rolls her eyes and starts to descend the stairs, Gina apologetically looking at Kieran. He waves his hand atbo her and then grumbles under his breath, venturing back into their room to find his clothes.

"Naomi! Naomi, wait!" Naomi's hand is already on the door handle when Gina reaches the bottom of the stairs. She doesn't want her daughter to go and honestly, Naomi doesn't want to go either but she's created this barrier around herself. This facade and no matter what she has to keep it up.

"What, Gina?" And that's the sign. The sign that Naomi is no holds barred and her mother is in her sites as the enemy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be coming round, how could I? I haven't seen you for two months, dear. How's life treating you? Look, let's not have a conversation here let's go into the kitchen. Would you like some tea?" Gina looks at her with such hope in her eyes that Naomi's gaze drops instantly to the floor. She reaches for the bracelet on her hand and pulls at it for no particular reason, just so she doesn't have to look her mum in the eye when she caves.

"Fine." Gina smiles and leads her into the kitchen, sitting her down on the white chairs next to the green table and makes her way over to the olive kettle and uses the light green cups to poor the brown liquid into and then puts them down on a cream coaster. Naomi should be nostalgic from the familiarity that the unorthodox colour scheme her house has but she's not. Doesn't really even see it as her home, she just stayed here for a bit. She sips the tea and looks her mum in the eye. "Well?"

"How's life treating you? Are you still with that Lisa girl?"

"Yeah."

"And that's going well?"

"Yeah."

"Good." The silence is horrible. It echoes around the pair and all that can be heard is the clattering on cups as they both drink their tea.

"I miss you, you know?"

"So?" She regrets it as soon as it leaves her lips but she's always been on to stand her ground so she looks her mum in the eye and swallows hard. Gina's face drops a little.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bad mum, Naomi." Naomi wants to bite her lip and say that she hasn't been a bad mum and that she's just a stubborn bitch that craves independence too much, but doesn't just sits there and sighs. Gina coughs politely and smiles again. "So, any new friends apart from that Lisa girl?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you, Naomi, luv." Naomi scoffs and her mum looks hurt again. Naomi swallows hard and battles the guilt rising up inside her.

"Cook and JJ."

"What?"

"They're the names of my new friends." Gina smiles broadly.

"And what are they like?"

"Ones mental and the others the biggest cock you'll ever meet."

"Sounds like perfect company for you, dear."

"Mum!"

"Sorry, luv." Gina smiles and Naomi fights the smiles appearing on her own lips. Fuck sake. "How'd you meet them?"

"Visiting Doris."

"Ah, lovely, and how is your grandmother?"

"She wouldn't appreciate you calling her that."

"I bet she wouldn't." Gina replied with a laugh and finished her tea. Naomi pushed her empty cup forward and Gina picked it up as well and made her way over to the sink, dropping the empty cups in it.

"She...She wanted me to come here."

"Who?"

"Doris." Naomi takes a breath. "She wants us to get along."

"Well, then, best do our best, eh?"

"Suppose."

"So, how about it then." Gina smiles and Naomi's brow creases in confusion.

"How about what?"

"Dinner tonight. Bring your friends and Lisa. It'll be nice, and you'll get a chance to know Kieran better."

"I know him well enough, I've seen him naked." She mutters under her breath and Gina glares at her. Coughing into her hand and fixing her mum with an icy stare. "I'm not fucking five, mum. I don't do dinner parties."

"How would you know, Naomi? You never did any when you were little." That stings. She knows that Gina doesn't mean it to be hurtful but the fact that she wasn't the most popular kid at all when she was little or even sociable does sting a little. Doesn't let it show though, got to keep up that brave front.

"Fine. I'll bring them round tonight, okay? Not promising they'll come though. In fact I bet they won't."

xxx

"Mother hen Campbell wants to meet us? Sure we'll be there, Naomikins." Fuck sake! She rolls her eyes and JJ smiles happily. He's not really done this before. Neither has she though and Cook, well, he's too sociable sometimes.

"Fine. Be at this address," She pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it fiercely. "At 8, okay?"

"Sure thing, blondie."

"Did you want us to bring anything?" JJ asks and Naomi shakes her head no.

"You can if you want to be apparently Kieran is a fantastic cook so he'll be providing the food. Look, just be there, okay?"

"Alright, Naomikins, chill out, luv. Me and JJkins will be there at 8 sharpish. See you then." She nods and then leaves them to their game of pool.

"I wonder what Naomi's mum is like?"

"My bet is she's a milf. Proper Cougar."

"What's a Cougar, Cook?"

"Ah, Jkins," He wraps his arms around the boys shoulder. "I've got so much to fucking teach you yet!" Naomi sighs and pushes open the pub door. This is going to go fucking shit.

xxx

When she gets back to Lisa's she bumps into a redhead lifting a box out of the doorway and knocks it from her grasp. "For fuck sake! Watch where you're going you twat!" Katie snaps as she bends down to pick the box up again. "I know you're blonde, but stop being such a fucking stereotype." And then she's gone, down the stairs and out of the hall. Naomi shakes her head and sighs. She fucking hates that girl. Pushes open the slightly ajar door and sits down on the sofa. Emily's in the kitchen packing up things. "What's this then? Charity sale to help get Katie Fitch the latest in designer fashion?"

"I'm moving out." Emily doesn't look at her when she says it and Naomi's eyebrow cocks up in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Katie needs help with her place so I'm moving in with her. Can you pass me that?" Points to the lamp next to her. Naomi picks it up and hands it over to the redhead slowly. She's surprised and shocked at how much this has affected her. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of her and her right hand grasps at the seat next to her.

"Why can't she find someone else?"

"Why have some stranger when you can have your own sister living with you? It's easier, I suppose. Plus once I'm gone you and Lisa will have this place to yourself and won't have to worry about imposing forces invading your privacy."

"Is that why you're leaving, then?" Naomi asks bluntly and Emily's head snaps back at her, her eyes give Naomi the answer she wants, but Emily's lips tells her different.

"No. I just want a change, okay?" Naomi's already pushed herself up off the chair and made her way over to the packing redhead.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Emily."

Emily sighs. "Why do you care anyway, Naomi?" She snaps, fiercely gazing into the eyes of the blonde girl.

"I don't."

"Okay, then why are you asking so many questions? Why aren't you helping me pack?"

"Because we're not friends, Emily. Friends do those things. I just know you." She spits and Emily's face drops for a split second before hardening again and lifting the box up in front of her.

"Fine." And then she's gone. Pushing her way out of the door past Lisa who's just arrived.

"Did you know about this?" Naomi snaps.

"About what, babe?"

"Emily moving out!"

"Yeah, I told you this morning. What's wrong, babe?" Lisa goes in to hug the blonde but she gets pushed back and Naomi's finger in her face.

"You're what's wrong! "

"What?"

"It's all fucking changing."

"Naomi you're not making any sense." Lisa begs, gripping at Naomi's arm tears starting to prick at her eyes. Naomi wants to stop, doesn't want this train to start rolling because as soon as it does it's never going to stop. Wants to cover her mouth but she can't and it all comes pouring out.

"I am. I'm making perfect fucking sense. You're just too stupid to see it. I can't do this anymore, Lisa. This isn't me. I'm sorry." She doesn't want to drag it out, keeps it as short as possible and then she's out the door seconds later.

"Naomi! Naomi, please wait! I love you!" Lisa's desperate cries fill the room. Naomi bumps into Katie as she strides down the hallway and knocks another box from the redhead's hands again.

"For Christ sake! Are you fucking blind?" She doesn't hear that either. She can hardly believe what she's just done. She didn't have a reason...did she? She doesn't know why she cares why Emily's leaving so much, she just fucking does and she hates it because the redhead most definitely hates her. She's knocked from her thoughts by a dark haired man that puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her sweetly.

"Are you Naomi Campbell?"

"Yeah." She replies gently. "Who are you?"

"My names Bryant. Keith told me that you were a friend of his and you knew where I could find him. You see we're good friends and I've just got into town, so I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find him?" Naomi shakes her head. She's not really listening but when he gestures again with his head she nods and pulls her note pad out of her bag. Writes down an address on the piece of paper and hands it to the man. "He's there every day." And then she moves on past him and down the stairs. He smiles and calls after.

"Thanks Naomi!"

xxx

Emily. Emily. Emily. She's not going to see much of her anymore and that's been eating on her mind since she left Lisa at the halls. That's it. It's over with Lisa there's no going back now she can't play happy families anymore and she doesn't want to. She's tempted to go and see Doris but she can't be bothered to belittled so she heads to the bench overlooking the town and sits down, hands rummaging in her bag for her fags and then she's smoking and looking and thinking. Emily. She's a homophobic bitch and she's better off without her...or is she? She sighs and flicks her fag towards the ground next to her. "You look like you're in deep thought." A husky voice states as the owner of the voice slips onto the bench next to her. Fuck.

"Emily?" Her voice squeaks a little. Coughs and her voice returns to it's normal state. "Stalking me now? Anyone ever tell you you're a walking contradiction?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're more of a cunt then most people?" It's not harsh, in fact it's bordering on playful so Naomi doesn't take offence just gives Emily the middle finger and crosses her arms tighter. Emily laughs and holds out her hand.

"Pass me your lighter." Naomi does and Emily lights up on of her fags, blows the smoke out in Naomi's direction which causes the blonde to groan.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Why?" Emily asks confused.

"You're like a child. Sometimes you're nice and sometimes you're a bitch. You're so temperamental sometimes I don't even know why I talk to you just in case you'll bit my head off."

Emily sits in silence for a minute nodding before she laughs herself. "Bit rich coming from you, isn't it?" Naomi laughs because, well, because Emily's right. She has a go at Emily for being a bitch but in fact she's a bitch herself.

"Why are you here?"

"Lisa told me what happened. She's crying, just so you know. So, is it over, then?" Emily asks solemnly.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be, I don't know, happier about this?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't like lesbians."

"So?"

"You know, it really hurt me what you said back there." Emily avoids and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"What?"

"That we're not friends."

"We're not, Emily."

"Why not?"

"_Because you don't like lesbians." _Naomi replies sternly and Emily nods to herself and looks back out over the view.

"I like you, though." And that's all that's said for a while. They go back into silence and it's not like the one that Naomi had with her mother, it's not awkward at all, it's comfortable. Eventually after a good fifteen minutes Naomi pushes herself up and takes away from the redhead before stopping, turning back to face her and sighing. "Do you...want to come to this thing?"

"Thing? What thing?" Emily leans forward and asks, curious.

"This dinner thing with my mum and friends. I was supposed to bring Lisa but that's not happening and I...I don't know. I just thought I'd ask."

"Sure."

"Really? It'll probably be shit."

"Then why did you ask, Naomi?"

"I just wanted to be nice." You're such a fucking liar.

"I'll come. Katie's finished moving my stuff to hers now. I'm sorry, you know? For being the way I was. Katie talked to me about some stuff I needed to hear. I'm...sorry." And with that the blonde nods and leads Emily back to her house.

xxx

When she stands outside the yellow house with the redhead by her side she starts to regret asking Emily round because this doesn't seem like the best idea after all. Emily reaches forward and presses the door bell for her; she doesn't feel like telling Emily she's got a key. The door opens and her mum is standing there looking lovely. "Come in, Naomi and this must be...Lisa?"

"No, this is Emily." Naomi states and Gina looks phased for a second before nodding and smiling broadly at the redhead.

"So lovely to meet you, Emily. Here let me take your jacket."

"Thanks, Miss Campbell." Emily smiles and hands the woman her jacket. Gina hangs it up and laughs to herself.

"Please call me, Gina. Go through to the kitchen. Naomi, you take her. I'll wait here for the rest of your friends to arrive."

"Who else is coming?" Emily whispers in her ear as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Cook and JJ."

"Cook?" Emily's eyes almost bug out of her head and panic fills her face.

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing." She replies tightly and Naomi nods. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I'm going to be the odd one out, aren't I?"

"Be yourself, it's all that you can do and don't worry, I don't get on with anyone in this house. Especially my mum." Emily smiles thankfully at the blonde before walking through to the kitchen and being greeted by Kieran.

"Alright, you two. You must be Lisa. Pleasure to meet you and all that. Sit down, sit down." He holds out his hand and Emily shakes it.

"Her names Emily."

"Ah, okay, well," He sits down at the table and claps his hands together. "Guess we play the waiting game, then." Naomi sighs. This should be fun.

They don't have to wait long before the front door bell rings and Gina answers it. Cook's wearing a polo shirt and jeans, looking unusually tidy and JJ's hair is combed back and he's smiling sweetly at Gina. Cook hands over a black forest gateau to Gina and winks at her. "For you Gina." And she laughs.

"Naomi told me you were a cock. I didn't know you'd be a charming one." He looks down at the floor and laughs before walking past Gina and into the kitchen.

"Naomikins, I hear you've be telling people things about me." He looks at Emily and raising an eyebrow. "Alright, red? Hows you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Cook." It's cold.

"And how's your sister?"

"She's fine now that bastards aren't bothering her all the time." Cook gets the reference but no one else does and she just shrugs her shoulders at Naomi with a smile.

"Alright mate." Cook nods at Kieran and pulls up a chair next to his blonde friend.

"So, how goes things?"

JJ follows in shortly after and after a bumbling hello to everyone they all sit down in silence. Gina breathes deeply before broaching conversation. "So, how are you all?" They all talk over each other while replying and then go back to silence.

"This is lovely, Miss Campbell." JJ says and Gina smiles at him happily.

"Thank you, Please call me Gina and Kieran made it. Not me. I can't cook. Naomi could tell you that. Remember the time I tried to make mac and cheese, dear? Oh that went terribly wrong."

"Mum." That's all she says and her mum is quiet. They all start to eat their food. Cook's the most notably annoyed. He doesn't like silence and Naomi knows this too well.

"Fuck this." He mutters to himself. "So, Gina, tell me about yourself, yeah?" And that's it. He's the catalyst after that they all descent into conversation. Cook telling jokes, JJ talking with Kieran about the merits of psychology, Emily and Naomi sit talking about nothing in particular. For desert they have Cook's black forest gateau, which to be fair did look quite expensive. Naomi smiled as they all talked, she'd never admit it but she quite liked this. All of them getting along. Her unconventional, fucked up family. When the evening draws to an end JJ and Cook are the first to go, pulling on their jackets and hugging Gina goodbye. "We're off down the pub if you're interested Ginakins? Kieran, man? Fancy it? Quiz night and my man JJ here is a whiz with that answers shit."

"Yeah, okay, just let us get ready." Naomi hears Gina say and leans on the doorframe when her mum comes back into the kitchen. "We're going down the pub with your friends. Are you coming, luv?"

"No, I think we'll stay here." Naomi says with an amused smile on her face. Emily smiling cheekily as well.

"Okay, well you two have fun."

Cook appears seconds later. "Thanks for inviting us, Naomikins. Your mum is a top bird. See you around, Red." He winks at her. "Tell your sister I said Hi as well." And then the door closes a couple seconds later. Naomi sets about cleaning up the kitchen, putting everything back in the sink. Emily helps, silently and when they're done they're sitting on the edge of the sink, hands barely touching. "So, why do you hate him then?" Naomi asks.

"Who?"

"Cook. I can tell. You hate his guts."

"He fucked my sister."

"Oh."

"And me."

Rage. Pure rage fills her vains."What? Why the fuck would you do that?" She snaps at Emily and grabs her by the shoulders.

"What the fuck, Naomi? Why do you even care?"

"Because...Because..." Her lips crash against Emily and push her up against the counter. Emily's hands come down on her shoulders and she pushes her back, staring shocked at Naomi. They stay like that just for a second before Emily's hand wrap round the blonde's next and pull her into a fierce kiss. Consuming Naomi.

xxx

**Next Chapter is Emily! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Emily

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thank you all for your reviews, all of your comments are very useful and wonderful to read. We hope you've been enjoying reading this story as a whole as much as we've enjoyed writing it. Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Eight: Emily_

There was a taste that lingered when their lips separated, a smell so strong that Emily's nostrils flared and a memory was imprinted in her brain forever. The sound of Naomi clearing her throat, the feel of her fingers lightly brushing against Emily's elbow as they pulled apart. The look of Naomi's lip tucking neatly under her tooth, her hand moving to run through her hair and her eyes darting around with genuine concern. Emily tried to rid the sound of the tap dripping behind them from her mind as she closed her eyes and willed the last few minutes not to have happened. She waited until her mind was cleansed of everything before she opened her eyes again, only for Naomi's sorrowful expression to be staring at her, waiting expectantly as she stared back.

She let out a cry, muffled by her hand pressed against her mouth. A sense of panic sounded in her faltered words. 'No, no, I can't. I'm not.'

'Okay,' Naomi replied, reaching a hand out to Emily's shoulder, which she quickly shrugged away. 'It's okay.'

It wasn't. It never would be. She couldn't. But she wanted to. Her denial was shrouded by her desire and that was where she came unstuck.

'No, it's not,' Emily cried out, holding her hands up defensively as Naomi backed away. 'You don't understand, no.'

Naomi stood a few feet away, her eyes never moving from Emily's face. She didn't even look up, she could just feel her there, staring at her. Then her voice came out soft at first, growing stronger with every word. 'I'm not trying to pressure you Emily. You can walk out of here whenever you want to.'

Emily nodded, her nerves getting the better of her as her hands began to shake. Her knees grew wobbly and she reached out to a kitchen chair to steady herself. For a moment she thought she was going to faint, her body unable to cope with what she'd just done.

'I have to,' she whispered, stalking out of the room as quickly as her legs could carry her, before they let her down and caused her to tumble. By the time she reached the front door her mind was already in overdrive.

_Not gay. Never gay. Didn't happen. Didn't kiss anybody. _She tried to push the memories aside, force them to leave her brain long enough for her to walk out of the house and out of Naomi's life. Only she couldn't. Something was stopping her.

'I'm sorry.'

Two words, so small, so insignificantly spoken on many occasions. Emily had to hold onto the banister at the bottom of the stairs to steady herself. They bitched and joked and Naomi was still someone that Emily couldn't even stand. Except that now she thought about the sincerity in her voice. Naomi had never really done anything wrong.

'Fuck,' Emily moaned, closing her eyes, images of the two of them kissing imprinted on the inside of her eyelids. She turned, quickly, before she could start to think. The steps across the carpet towards the kitchen were easily taken, more so than Emily had ever thought possible. She reached out, her fingers cupping Naomi's face with force and tugging her closer until their lips were moving as one.

Naomi hesitated, pushing her away when Emily didn't want time to think, time to change her mind. 'Are you sure about this?' She nodded hastily, not letting their lips be apart for long.

They stumbled through a string curtain, the noise of the wooden beads clashing together making Emily jump. Naomi's lips quickly distracted her, her hands teasing the skin beneath her top as they lingered around the waistband of her jeans. Emily stumbled backwards onto a sofa, allowing Naomi to rest her knees on either side of her.

'You can change your mind,' Naomi muttered in between kisses, in between running her fingers up the inside of her shirt.

'Shut the fuck up,' Emily called out, moving her lips from Naomi's and tracing kisses down the side of her face towards her neck.

A soft laughter pulled Emily from her trance briefly and a smile forged its way onto her own mouth. They looked into each others eyes and Emily couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong about what they were doing. She allowed Naomi to unbutton her jeans and slide them from her thighs, as she pulled Naomi's t-shirt from her back.

Everything she'd ever wanted was right there. Someone to want her, to care about her and not in the way Cook did. Someone who wanted more than sex, more than a bit of a rumble. When their tops had been discarded, Emily froze. The first time she'd had sex Cook had led the way. He knew what he was doing and he was happy to control the situation. Naomi waited, watched her as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Then she felt Naomi's hand take her own, interlinking their fingers as she guided Emily's hand where it needed to go. She allowed Naomi to show her the way, until she found a rhythm of her own and sexual desires took over. Things she'd only ever imagined now playing out in real life and things she hadn't even thought about. Until she screamed out, each sound muffled by her face pressed against the side of Naomi's head. When they finished, they didn't talk. They gathered their clothes and carried them up the stairs where they kissed and made love again amongst the sheets on Naomi's bed.

xxx

The room was cloaked in darkness when Emily awoke, her mind rattled by the places her thoughts took her in sleep. The bedcovers barely covered her and she began shaking from the cold evening. The house was silent, except for a distant snoring that she assumed belonged to Naomi's mum's boyfriend. _Naomi's mum's boyfriend. _Which meant she was still there, at Naomi's house, in Naomi's bed. She closed her eyes again and willed the world around her to change, to become her own home she shared with her sister and not the bed of a near-stranger. When she opened them again Naomi was still there, lay beside her with her mouth partially open and a gentle groan coming from it. _They'd had sex. _She couldn't pretend it hadn't happened; she was still naked, she couldn't rid herself of the scent of Naomi's body all over hers.

'Shit,' she called, pulling a t-shirt back over her head and her jeans up around her waist. She tried to find the rest of her belongings but half of them had vanished in the mess upon the floor. She shook her head and carried her jacket and shoes out of the bedroom, taking one final glance at the sleeping Naomi. _She looks so beautiful, so peaceful. _No, she couldn't think like that, she couldn't think like anything.

She walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister to steady her weakened body. Every step she took made a creak or groan in the wooden floor, noises she feared would wake someone up and alert them to her departure. Thankfully she made it to the front door, it was locked. A key rested on the windowsill beside it and she fumbled about in the dark trying to unlock the door.

'Fucking, shit.'

The key fell from her grasp and landed upon the carpet. A light lit up the floor above and Emily froze. She couldn't move; the landing creaked under someone's foot and she could hear a foul mouthed rant from Kieran, followed by unsavoury sounds coming from, what Emily could only assume, was the bathroom. She hastily retrieved the key and unlocked the door as fast as she could, locking it again on the other side. She pushed the key through the letter box and jumped when it clattered against the metal frame of the built in mat.

The walk from the house didn't take long, even without shoes. Emily tiptoed her way along the garden path and out onto the pavement. She continued walking down the street before stopping at a neighbour's wall to put on her shoes. Perched there under the moonlight, she finally realised she wasn't even wearing her own clothes. Naomi's t-shirt, with a huge pig's face across the front stared back as she looked down. She cringed, closing her eyes at the memories the clothing had. _Pulling it from Naomi's back to reveal her covered breasts. _She wished she could discard it, but it wasn't very warm outside and she needed to get home.

The bus stop was deserted when she arrived and though Emily knew it was probably too late, she waited for the last bus of the night to arrive anyway. The evening grew colder as a frosty breeze travelled through the air and Emily tugged her jacket tighter around her body. Her thin layers didn't stop her shivering, nor did they stop a few tears escaping her eyelids.

'Emily?' a voiced called out in the distance; she didn't move, didn't turn towards it. 'It is you, isn't it?'

The person who, without doing anything but talk, caused her tears to increase and she began to tremble with sobs. She wiped her face, trying to stop the tears from falling, to no avail. Eventually an arm came down around her shoulder and she glanced up into the eyes of Cook. Eyes of _blue_, that reminded her too much of Naomi's for her not to turn away.

'What's wrong babe? Not still crying over me I hope.'

'Fuck off,' she cried out, her words more faltered than she realised.

He pulled away and stood in front of her, a hand on each shoulder. 'I won't leave a pretty girl like you standing out here alone. Last bus left hours ago babe. Let the Cookie Monster walk you home.'

There was no room for argument. Emily wanted to get as far away from Naomi's house as possible and in order to do that, someone had to help her. Had Cook not come along, she would probably have stood there all night. She allowed him to wrap an arm back around her shoulder and rub her cold arm as they walked towards the high street.

xxx

The gas fire heated up the whole room, slowly coursing its warmth through Emily's body. She took the mug of tea from Cook and sat down beside him on the sofa. When she'd finish it, she tucked her ankles beneath her and leant her body against his shoulder. He was a good person. Underneath his man-whore attitude and rude suggestions, he took care of people. That was the one thing Emily hadn't seen before, not directly. But she was reminded of what he'd done for Katie. He pulled his arm out from between them and wrapped it around her back, an act of comfort that she needed at that moment in time.

'Thanks,' she whispered, smiling at him.

'No worries Emilio, can't let a good girl like you down.'

She shook her head and sniffed back a few tears. 'I'm not a good girl.'

'Oh but you are Ems, you're the best. Didn't tell me you was a virgin, that was my fault though. Shouldn't have let it happen really, should I?'

'It doesn't matter,' she sighed, pushing her face against the crook of his neck. She couldn't look at him. What she'd done, having sex with him and now Naomi, she couldn't handle the fall out. For years she wished she'd find someone to love, someone she wanted to have sex with. Now she'd done it not once, but twice, with people she didn't even want. Except, she wasn't sure what she did want. That moment, when she kissed Naomi back, it seemed so right, so perfect.

'What happened to you babe? Why were you out there all alone?'

'Doesn't matter,' she muttered, creating a wet patch on Cook's shoulder from the increase in tears. 'Sorry.'

'Don't matter to me Emilio darling,' he assured her, rubbing her back. 'Cookie's here to talk whenever you're ready.'

There wasn't anything to say. Emily's heart was breaking into a million pieces and she couldn't even understand why. She hated Naomi, she hated everything about her. She was too outspoken, too gay, too fucking beautiful. Everything about her that she hated, was everything about her that she liked, loved. She heaved a sob, struggling to stop them taking over again as she shook in Cook's arms.

'Shh,' he cooed, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her tightly. She continued to shake in his arms and her eyes grew red and puffy from the tears.

'What the fuck is going on?' Katie shouted across the lounge. Under any other circumstance, Emily would have moved away from Cook as quickly as possible. Instead she just stayed there in his arms.

'Em's a bit upset, aren't you babe?'

'Get your fucking hands off her Cook, I know what you're like,' Katie screamed, grabbing Cook's arm and attempting to pull him off the sofa. 'You'll break her down until she'll have sex with you again. It's not gonna happen.'

Cook moved from the sofa. The absence of his body beside her, of the heat emulating from it, left Emily shivering again from the cold. She stood up beside him and watched Katie's hand come down hard across his cheek. She wanted to defend Cook, but her teeth were chattering too much to allow her to speak.

'I ain't done nothin'' he snapped, holding his hands up in defence. Katie wouldn't listen and she smacked him hard across the back. Cook stood there and took it.

'Get out, this is my fucking house, get out.'

'I know you wanted me babe,' Cook laughed. 'But is this really necessary? Taking treat 'em mean keep 'em keen to a new level.'

'Fucking off Cook!'

The front door slammed shut, shocking Emily into action. First Cook, then her. She knew she'd be next. Katie returned to the lounge, a look of frustration, anger and repressed sexuality in her eyes. If Emily wasn't so worked up about her own issues, she'd have made a crack about how much Katie actually liked Cook. Instead, the moment her brown eyes set upon Emily's, she turned away and walked towards her bedroom.

'Where are you going?'

She didn't respond. She couldn't find the words to explain anything that had happened. She slammed her bedroom door shut behind her and threw the pig t-shirt from her body, hiding it in a drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. Katie banged on the door a couple of times, before giving up.

'It's late, I'm fucking warn out. You fucking woke me up. I'm not gonna leave this Emily, we're gonna talk about this in the morning.'

Emily slipped off her jeans and slid under the bedcovers where she pulled them tightly around her, allowing her body to warm up before she found enough warmth in order to sleep.

xxx

Somehow Emily managed to sleep through the rest of the night. When she awoke the sun was streaming through the gap between the curtains and a tapping was coming from the door. She rolled over, groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She was groggy and the amount of sleep she was able to have left her throat dry and sore.

'Emily,' Katie called from the door, following another tapping against the wood.

She didn't answer, didn't want to see her. So she stayed quiet and lay on her back, watching a tiny spider crawl across the ceiling like it was the floor. Flashes of images, of recent events flooded her mind and she couldn't stop the tears coming back to her in an instant. She'd done the unthinkable, something she had only ever thought about, something she tried her best _not _to think about. She couldn't deny it, no matter how hard she wanted to.

'Ems, I have to go to work now. Will you be okay until I get back?'

The worry in her sister's voice sounded genuine and had it been any other situation she probably would have responded accordingly. Instead, Emily just stayed there in silence, hoping she'd get bored and leave her alone.

xxx

'Where the fuck is my phone?' she called out an hour later as she moved clothes, threw shoes across the lounge room. Then she remembered she'd left it. She lowered into a chair in the lounge and allowed her head to fall into her hands. Every thought infiltrating her conscious, every image pushing its way into her mind left her with a feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't right, even thought it felt perfectly natural. The phone rang, pulling Emily from her fraught mind and back into reality. She reached for it and muttered a greeting.

'Hello is that Emily?'

The phone flew from her hands, landing on the floor. Emily reached for the box on the table and pressed the call button, ending the call. _Naomi_. She couldn't speak to her, couldn't even think about her without feeling sick. Emily darted from the lounge, reaching the bathroom just in time for the contents of her stomach to leave her body. She heaved, choking on spit and vomit until there was nothing left to chuck up. She clutched the edges of the toilet, taking deep breaths in despite the horrible smell. Then she rested back against the radiator and let out a long sigh. She didn't know why she needed to be sick. She'd not felt it up until that moment, up until then everything was fine, aside from the fact she couldn't handle her own line of thought.

'I can't fucking do this,' she moaned, taking a few squares of toilet paper to wipe her face. She washed out her mouth, splashed water against her skin and tired to find a place in her head, where she could be okay. Unfortunately, memories of the night before weren't far behind. _Lips. Fingers. Movement that left her shaking with pleasure. _She enjoyed it, loved how it made her feel. Except that it was with a _girl_. With _Naomi_. She couldn't handle that. For her, it was all wrong and she didn't know how to make it right.

'I'm not a homo,' she told herself, repeating it over and again out loud in the hope that saying it would make her finally believe it.

By lunchtime she was feeling better. She'd turned on daytime television and had watched several families lives destroyed by lie detector and DNA tests. Distractions were everywhere and Emily found comfort in the mundane lives of real people. Food was the last thing on her mind, particularly since the last time she'd eaten had been with Naomi. But she couldn't go without for long. Emily opened the fridge and all she could remember was Naomi pulling out a bottle of orange and pouring them both a glass. She repeated those same few words again in the hope of fighting off unwanted thoughts.

_Gay. _I'm not a homo. _Gay, you're gay. _I'm not a homo. _Definitely gay. _She carefully arranged lettuce on a slice of bread and began cutting up tomatoes. Her internal battle getting worse with every passing second.

'Fuck,' she screamed as the knife sliced her finger. 'Fucking shit.'

The pain, as juice from the tomato trickled down her finger into the open wound, doubled and Emily groaned. The distraction stopped her forced chanting and allowed her thoughts to trail off in their own direction. _I'm gay. I like women. _She grew angry and threw the knife from her other hand onto the floor, pushing the chopping board across the counter until the tomato she'd been slicing rolled onto the tiles below.

She couldn't do it anymore, couldn't hide everything inside of her. Tears built up until they overflowed, sending Emily's weak knees down. She crumbled to the floor, curling up in a ball against the kitchen cabinet as she sobbed.

'I can't,' she moaned, shaking her head. 'I fucking can't.'

'Emily!' Katie's voice, lower than usual. She looked up to find Katie dropping her keys and bag on the kitchen counter and move across to the floor. 'What the fuck happened?'

If she was honest, she didn't even know, had somehow blocked out the memory of the last few hours. She caught sight of the amount of blood coming from her hand and began crying harder.

'Emsy?'

'I can't, I can't do it anymore.'

'What happened to your hand?'

Emily looked into her eyes, her heart thumping fast. She could hear it in her ears. 'I don't know. My hand.'

Katie reaching for a clean tea towel and wrapped it around the injury as tightly as she could. Emily stared around, noticing the knife and tomato on the floor. She tried to form words but none came.

'Emily, what's going on?'

The tears grew worse as Katie helped her up from the floor. She clung to her for support, knowing without her she'd probably still be there on the tiles unable to move.

'Ems, you're going to have to talk to me eventually,' Katie muttered, sounding worried.

'I think I'm gay,' she replied, not really sure where the words came from or why they were the ones she chose. 'I think I like girls.'

'Oh,' Katie replied.

A flood gate opened and for the first time, Emily couldn't stop talking. She needed an outlet. She clung to Katie's past words and hoped that, now, when she needed her the most, she would stand by her opinions.

'It's all going over in my head and I can't fucking stand it, that I might be different. I don't want to be different. I don't want people to hate me because of who I am.'

'Emily,' Katie began. 'Emily stop.'

She stopped, allowed Katie to cup her face and hold it in place. She closed her eyes to avoid looking her sister in the eye. When she finally opened them again, Katie was staring back at her with a soft smile on her face.

'It's okay. You will never be an outcast,' she assured her. 'Not with me around you won't.'

Choking on a number of fresh tears, Emily couldn't believe how relieved she felt at Katie's words. All she'd ever wanted was to be accepted and not judged, her fears all surmounted with the possibility that neither would happen, so much so that she began doubting Katie's sincerity. 'But.'

'No. Emily, there's no need to rush this. Everyone gets confused.'

She wanted to believe it, _needed _to believe it for her own sanity. She tried her best, repeated Katie's words to herself until found herself growing frustrated. Katie wasn't gay, she didn't think she could be gay.

'How would you know?' she snapped, wiping at her eyes and sniffing back tears. 'You're so fucking comfortable with who you are. You always have been.'

The one person she knew would understand, _really understand _what she was feeling, was Naomi. She closed her eyes as dread filled her. The only person who could help her, was the one person she couldn't talk to, couldn't ever face ever again.

'Do you think you're the only person to ever feel confused? I've been confused, I've not known whether I was straight or not. It was only for a week and I was fourteen, but it was well scary. It's normal Emily, everyone feels it at some point. Even me.'

Emily stared at her in confusion. 'Why didn't you tell me that?'

'How could I? It was a year after you kissed Naomi fucking Campbell, you'd already flipped into your homophobic mode.'

Her attitude after that kiss, the weeks, months, years that followed, were a horrible memory that she didn't want to ever think about again.

'I don't hate gays,' she cried out, tears filling her eyes again.

Katie pulled her into a tight hug and she sobbed against her should. 'I know.'

'I just,' Emily continued, pulling away. 'I don't know if I want to be one.'

'Ems, sweetie, you can't really choose whether you are or not.'

'I know,' Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around Katie's waist. 'It's always been there, this fucking feeling. I tried to hide it, I tried to push it down, but I can't. I can't and I fucking need to.'

'No,' Katie assured her, stroking the hair back from her face. 'You don't. You don't have to. You're Emily, you're you and if you're gay, so what?'

They sat there for a while in quiet contemplation, until Katie wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her nose. They shared a smile and for the first time, Emily felt okay. That whatever she was feeling wasn't as much of an issue as she once thought, that Katie was still going to be there and support her no matter what.

Katie held a hand out to her. 'Lets make that lunch you didn't finish.'

Emily took her hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. She joined Katie in the kitchen where she was already fumbling through the breadbin for fresh slices of bread. Emily washed her bloody finger under the tap and applied a plaster whilst Katie sliced some more pieces of tomato and made up a couple of sandwiches. They sat down at the table to eat.

'Katie?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm really glad I moved in here.'

'Me too.'

xxx

**Next Chapter is Cook! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cook

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Skins, that would make us rich and I don't know about Harley, but I'm not rich. **

**Author Note****: ****Thank you to everyone who reads and has reviewed this fic, we really appreciate all of your comments/feedback and the fact you're reading is really good. After chapter ten we'll be taking a break as me (Miss Peg) will be away most of July but we'll be back with the second half of the story in early-mid August!**

**Growing Pains**

_Chapter Nine: Cook_

"Yeah, boy! Come on, dance with me, babe!" Cook cries over the music, the brunette girl jumping up and down beside him, his arms finds its way around her neck and pulls her closer to his chest and he places a kiss against her cheek and winks at her suggestively. She nods and lets herself be dragged off the dance floor and out into the club alley way. He fucks her then and there and then tells her to get to fuck seconds after, just because he can and because he wants to. He likes the power. When he heads back he spots the lovely Fitch twins sitting in a corner booth laughing at each other, Katie glances over to him in disgust and he sighs, he can never fucking please her. At least Emily isn't mad at him anymore. His eyes drift over to the other redhead, he notices the stony expression on her face and watches as she glances over in a certain direction every couple of seconds. He follows her gaze and smirks, he ain't stupid, its funny actually. He moves over to his table and throws himself down next to the blonde, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Naomikins! Someone's been keeping a secret. Now, blondie didn't anyone ever tell you that its rude to keep secrets from your mates?" He smirks at her and she stares back clueless at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, James?" He leans towards JJ and smirks.

"Jkins, can you go get us a beer, please mate?" Holds out a note towards the curly haired boy and he nods, sensing that this conversation even though Cook is making it seem simple, really isn't. JJ goes to get the beer and Cook moves round to the other side of the booth.

"Fuck her then, did you?"

"What?" The venom in her voice is strong. Very fucking strong and if Cook wasn't used to it by now he would've run for the fucking hills.

"Calm it, Blondie, I'm only being nice. Now, you fucked Emily, didn't you?" He smirks again and Naomi's eyes bulge.

"Piss off, James."

"That's all the answer I need."

"I didn't give you one."

"Exactly."

"Stay out of my life, Cook!" When she says Cook that means she's angry at him so he decides to play it safe and back off a little.

"Okay, Naomikins, how's your mum, then? Still with that Kieran bloke?" He pats his pockets and sighs, shit, he's out. "You got any fags, I'm out."

"Scrounger, you are, James." She opens her bag and throws him a pack, he catches and grabs one, handing it back to her. "Yeah, she is."

" Cheers. Let me know when she's single, yeah? I have a thing for Campbell's," He winks and she scowls back at him. "Best occupation to have, by the way, you don't have to do anything."

He laughs. "I ain't lazy, Naomikins, I just choose not to do, you see? If I don't have to, then why should I?"

"If you want to be a bum, James, that's your choice."

"Hey! I ain't a fucking bum, I have a very lucrative drug business that keeps me afloat."

"Ain't been pushing much of it lately, though, have you? River dry now?"

"Nah, just playing it safe. Letting Thomas cut me in. Don't want to get too much attention otherwise I'll be getting questions from the fucking pigs. Anyway, enough bout me, blondie, let's talking about you?"

"Piss off, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"I know you don't, but I fucking do so let's say that you be the one to compromise because you know how fucking stubborn I am. I'll pester you all night if I have to Naomikins, want me to do that?"

"You do anyway, on a regular basis!" He claps and laughs.

"You're so fucking funny. So how was she? Good?"

"What!"

"I'm asking if you'd wanna wet your fingers again."

"You're fucking vile, James, you know that?"

"I never said I wasn't," He blows a kiss at her. Looks over at Emily and smiles. "She's looking at you." Naomi's head snaps round and looks at Emily who is staring right back, the redhead eyes widen and she turns back round.

"Fuck." Naomi whispers under her breath.

"Enough bullshit, the real question I want the answer to is why you ain't sitting over there next to her playing happy fucking families?"

"She did a runner."

"Ah. Well, Naomikins, that's shit. I'm sorry, yeah? But look at it this way, I've been watching those two for most of the night and every couple of minutes Emilio over there has looked your way. She fucking ran, but she's not run too far, blondie," he reaches across the table and uses his thumb to lift her head up to look at him. "Chin up, lezzer, you'll get some again."

Naomi sighs. "For a second there I thought you were going to be nice."

"Hey, that was nice!" He winks. "Two seconds, Naomikins, I've gotta go see a redhead about a blowjob that she's still in denial about." She watches as Cook hops to his feet and makes his way over towards the Fitch twins. "Katiekins!" Cook bellows as he arrives and Naomi rolls her eyes. Typical Cook. It takes a couple of minutes before Katie slaps Cook and he gives her the finger, heading back over to the blonde.

"She's still in denial, then?"

"Stupid bint, missing out she is." He grumbles.

"Too right." Naomi replies.

"Says I ain't good enough for her. That I'm not a gentleman. Fuck her, I don't care." Naomi looks at him knowingly. The song in the club changes to a slow one and Cook smiles a plan hatching in his head, getting up he holds out his hand. "Can I have this dance, Naomikins?"

"Can you fuck!" She snaps and stays sitting in her seat. He rolls his eyes and grabs her drink. "Hey! I was fucking drinking that!" He downs it.

"Well, you're not now. Get on your feet and dance with me, blondie. Chance two show those to bints how fucking good we are. No point moping, easier to get hurt that way. Come on, blondie, dance with me."

"Fine." He smirks and pulls her out of the seat. "You owe me a drink, though."

"Fair enough, fair enough."

"We don't know how it happened Mister...errr..."

"Cook."

"Yes, Mister Cook, but it did. You're mother seems to have awoken from her coma and is very responsive. You should be very happy indeed."

"She's...She's fuckin' awake?" Cook gawks and the doctor nods slowly, ignoring the use of Cook's language.

"Yes, she's awake right now. Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah, I'd like to bloody see her." The doctor opens the door and leads him down the corridor to his mother's room. He glances into Doris's room on the way and gives her a little wave.

"Come see me later, Cookie. I've got some stories to tell ya!" She calls.

"Will do, Doris!" He calls back and pushes open the door to his mother's room. Smiles widely when he sees her moving in the bed, he doesn't know how but seconds later he's kneeling beside her bed, hugging her. He's not usually one for cliché moments but he fucking loves his mum.

"James." She says fondly into his shoulder and his grip on her tightens.

"You're fucking awake! Ha ha!" He cries happily and pulls back to kiss her on the forehead before pulling her back into another vicelike hug. "How?" The doctor is smiling next to him.

"It seems that the treatment has worked and your mother is due to make a full recovery. We will monitor her closely and make sure that everything is normal but it looks like you'll make a full recovery Mrs Cook." She smiles at the doctor broadly. "I'll let you and your son have some alone time." He politely steps out of the room. Cook's mum's smile drops and she looks pleadingly at her son.

"Tell me you've got a fucking fag."

"Sure thing, Mum." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of fags, holds them out to her and she takes two, hides one in the mattress under her bed and then holds her hand out for his lighter as well. She sparks up and lies back sighing happily as the smoke fills her lungs.

"Best fucking thing in the world." She mutters to herself and Cook smirks.

"You used to say that about me."

"You used to be a nice little boy." She smiles and he laughs.

"How times have changed."

"Indeed. Speaking of time, James. What the fuck has happened?"

"Alot. A fucking lot." Silence.

"Well, you better tell me everything then, son." He rolls his eyes and then shifts forward telling his mum everything. After he's finish he shifts back in his chair and sparking up his own fag, offering her another she takes it and smiles thankfully.

"You're a good son," he smiles. He'll never tell her but he's missed her so fucking much. When she first fell into her coma he was lost, not because he relied on her but because he fucking needed her. He was only sixteen at the time and he'd lost his mum and had to look after his little brother Paddy. Paddy stayed with their Aunt for all this time and he had to make do, did whatever he had to make sure that he and his mum were fine because everyone might think he was scum, but he wasn't going to let his mum get shit treatment. He's not into the soppy shit, he's an action man, not words so he just sits back and listens to her rabid on about anything because well...he's fucking missed her.

"So, Paddy's fine with Karen?"

"Yeah, I go see him now and then. He'll be so happy you're awake. He keeps wanting me to bring him here, I'll go get him tomorrow."

"Good." She smiles. "And how's your life, James? Got a job?"

"Just a little secret between us, Mum, but I've got a job interview tomorrow at some bank. Top notch and stuff, wouldn't usually get an interview but I know a guy who works there that hooked it up for me. Don't wanna tell my mates yet, not till it's happened. Gonna try and sort it out, mum, yeah? No more pushing drugs or any of that shit. Too dangerous, I've got youse and Paddy to look after now and I ain't gonna mess it up...nah...ain't gonna mess it up this time."

"You're growing up, James. You'll make me proud. Now, have you got something to wear to this job interview then? Something nice?"

"Errrr gonna see if Keith can lend me something I think."

"What that old smelly git? You don't want anything he gives you to wear. Let me sort you something out. I'll get them to look through all my stuff and find it for you. Come back tomorrow and I'll have it, Okay? Visiting hours are nearly over so I think it's time for you to leave. Don't want them to kick off now, do you?"

"Suppose so, I'll be back tomorrow, yeah?" He leans over and presses a kiss to her head. "I fucking love you mum."

"Love you too, James." He smiles, doesn't smirk. Not at his mum and heads for the doors, strutting happily down the dimly lit corridors and out into reception.

"How's mum Cook?" JJ calls from behind the desk and Cook laughs ecstatically and turns towards the curly haired boy. "Jkins! I fucking love you, man!" Reaching over the desk he grabs the boy and hugs him. "She's dandy man, she's only woken up!"

"Oh! Wow, that's great Cook! I'm happy for you."

"Man, life is quality at the moment. Fucking nothing can go wrong."

The first sign of a bad day is something little, something random. Cook closes his door to his dorm and walks down the hallway, down the stairs and out onto the streets of Bristol. "Ah! What the fuck?" He cries in pain as something metal pushes into his foot. He hops around for a bit and then leans back against a metal rail so he can get a better look, a nail is sticking out of the shoe and blood is around the top, he clenches his jaw before pulling it out slowly, biting his lip at the end of it. Only the tip went in but it still fucking kills. So he heads back up to his dorm, needs a fucking plaster.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mrs Cook." The man leans on the desk and smiles at JJ.

"Are you a relative?"

"Yeah."

"What are you to the patient?"

"Husband."

"So, you're Mister Cook, are you? Haven't come to visit before, have you? Well, I suppose you would now."

"Why would I now?"

"Cuz she's woken up, ain't she?"

"Oh..."The man replies puzzled. "She's awake?"

"Yeah, don't sound too fucking ecstatic. Fucking men." The woman mutters under her breath and then slips a form towards him. "Sign that and then I'll take you to her."

"Sure." He smiles and picks up the pen, signing in.

The second sign you're having a bad day is when something mild happens. His foot is fucking killing him, he's stuck a plaster on it and hoping for the best. He hasn't got time to sit and bitch about a cut because it's the day of his interview at the bank. New start. Fresh start. He's fed up of being bad, bad's alright for a while and then before you know it you're bored, so fucking bored of the same thing over and over again. Don't get him wrong though it's not like he's never gonna do drugs or drink or fuck again, because he's still going to do that, every fucking night. He just wants something honest in his life, something good. "Watch out prick!" He calls after a man bundles into him, making him put pressure on his foot and groan in pain. Fucking prick. There's no way he's gonna be on time for his interview with this foot, fuck it. He reaches for his phone in his jacket and panics. It's not fucking there. Shit! Fuck! Bollocks! He turns and tries to chase after the retreating figure of the guy but his foot aches in pain. "FUCK!" he cries out in the middle of the street and people move away from him. Fuck sake, this is not his day.

"James?" Mrs Cook calls out from the bed as the door creaks open and she smiles, the smiles drops however when someone else walks into the room that isn't her son. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I see I'm in the right room." He pulls up a chair and sits down on it in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asks again.

"My names Bryant, Mrs Cook, and I've come to see you about your son." Realisation dawns on her face. James. What the fuck has he done now?

"Why?"

"Well, you see your son is a thief. Your son stole something that belongs to me Mrs Cook and I want it back."

"What is it? Is it money?" Silence. "It is! It's fucking money, I'll pay it back, okay? Just leave him alone."

"Ah, a loving mother," he shifts closer and looms over the bedridden woman. "Touching really, it's hard to find that these days. All these teenage mothers don't know how to look after their kids but the older ones, the wiser ones, they do! They know what sacrifice is, giving up their lives so that their kids can have a future, have a chance, judging from the look of you, must have been early twenties when you gave birth to your son, right?"

"Yeah." She replies hesitantly.

"You gave up the best years of your life for him! Imagine what you could've done if you hadn't had a kid, how much more fun you could've had. You could've lived. But that just shows how devoted you are. So, the question is how devoted are you? Are you willing to pay for your son?"

"What the fuck are you talking about! Seriously! Are you mental or something because I have no idea at all what you're talking about!"

"Your son needs to learn a lesson, a hard lesson, that there are consequences for his actions and when he chose to act and steal from me that there would be big consequences." Bryant moves quickly and grabs the pillow from under Mrs Cook's head and slams it down on her face, smothering her. Grabbing the emergency button away from her, he presses down hard, her body writhing.

The third sign you're having a bad day is something big. Loss. He stares blankly at the wall over his mothers bed, hardly blinking, hardly breathing. His chest hurts so fucking much. He can't think though either, the air around him is heating up and all he wants to do is lie right there on the floor in front of everyone and curl himself into a ball, he can't do that though, can't do anything, he doesn't even think he can move. "Son? Son? Are you okay, son?" Cook's head slowly turns towards him, stares at the doctor with a vacant expression. "Everything will be fine, son. I promise. She'll be taken care of." He feels something unfamiliar on his shoulder and his eyes snap towards it, it's the doctors hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, he doesn't feel it. Doesn't feel much of anything. "We'll just leave you to it." The doctors are gone when he finally decides to blink and he is left all alone in a room with his mum. His eyes travel over everything as he stands on the same spot, unmoving. Finally when he moves towards the bed and his eyes travel down to his mums face, he can only look a second before it becomes too much and he has to look away because he can't stand it. Loss.

He glances at the table next to his mum's bed. There's a plastic sheet and something inside it, a note on the top. He reaches down a slowly runs his finger tips over it and stares for a minute. One whole minute before he finally reads the words. 'This was your grandfathers. Make me proud, James' are written in his mum's handwriting. He lifts up the sheet and sees a suit underneath it. He stares blankly at it before pulling his shirt over his head and picking up the tie.

When he walks back out of her room he is wearing the suit.

"So, what qualifications did you say you had again?" He's not really been listening, just sitting there staring out the window behind the bald man in a suit sitting at the desk in front of him.

"Three GCSE's." Cook replies quietly.

"In?"

"P.E, Drama and Biology."

"And what grades did you achieve?"

"Two A's and a B."

"And what about A levels?"

"No."

"You have none?"

"No." The guy leans forward and takes off his glasses, pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily.

"Why do they let you people in here? We have a strict policy on qualifications here and we don't need worthless people like you in here wasting our time!"

"Sorry." Cook replies and continues to stare out of the window in front of him.

"You bet your arse you're sorry!" The man stands now throwing the file in front of him down on the desk. "You come in here in some cheap suit that you can barely wear, you tell me you have no qualifications, nothing of value to us and you stare out of the window the whole bloody interview." He moves round the desk and walks over to Cook, bends down. "Now you look at me boy." Cook doesn't. "I said fucking look at me!" Cook's head slowly moves to look at the man. "You'll never be anything, you hear me? You are worthless. Scum. No dreams are coming true for you. Now, fuck off you failure."

Rain. He feels it hard on his back as he slowly walks away from the bank. It's all a blur, he doesn't remember much. No images just the words. Failure. Scum. Worthless. All floating around in his head. He shakes his head and pushes on through the rain. His suit is soaked by the time he reaches the club; he'd planned to meet Naomi and JJ. He walks in and sits down in the booth next to them. Says hi to them as they say it to him. Sounds are drowned out to him, he can't hear the beat of the drums, he can't hear JJ and Naomi's conversation, he can't hear anything. He watches as JJ gestures at Naomi and she laughs in return, can't here the laugh though. Numb. He's so fucking numb. "Cook, are you okay?" JJ asks and pushes him slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, JJ." He says with a shake of his head. "I'm just...just gonna get a drink." Naomi looks at him curiously as he shuffles passed her and out of the booth.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" She asks.

"No idea." JJ replies. They watch as Cook walks towards the crowd of moving people. The first bloke nudges him to the right and he lets his body go that way. A girl accidently bumps him to the left and he falls straight into Katie's arms, knocking the drink from her hands. "What the fuck, Cook!" she screams in his face. He doesn't flinch, doesn't respond.

"Sorry." He mummers in her ear and then he pushes away from her and heads towards the bar again only to have Katie grab his arm and pull back. Annoying. "Hey! Don't just fucking knock my drink out of my hand and piss off! I want another one Cook! Cook...Cook...Cook? You're fucking out of it, aren't you?" She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Nah...just gotta..." he turns and heads towards the bar again. He needs a drink, his throat is so dry. He needs the burn. The burn always helps. Tonight he can drink because tomorrow, tomorrow it becomes real. Very fucking real and he doesn't like real.

"Cook! You're a piece of shit Cook!" Katie calls desperately having no idea how to act. He doesn't react. He is. When he finally reaches the bar he orders a shot of vodka and downs in it one. Asks for a beer next and takes it back out to the middle of the dance floor with him, stands in the middle of the bodies, unmoving against the moving. Silence, it's the most precious thing in the fucking world, he thinks as he raises his head towards the ceiling and breathes heavily. "Cook! How are you my man? How's business? How is your mother? Good I hope." Thomas asks cheerfully and places a hand on Cook's shoulder. The last straw. Rage, the purest thing he's ever felt, his body moves on his own, his fist snapping into Thomas's face with blind rage. He follows the boy down. Punch. The whole club comes to a standstill the music turns off and a crowd forms around them.

**You're a piece of shit.**

Punch.

**Worthless.**

Punch.

**Pathetic.**

Punch.

**A failure.**

Punch.

**Scum.**

Punch.

**Make me proud, son.**

The most heart wrenching cry fills the room as he opens his mouth and cries out in anger. The pain it's so much. He can't bottle it up any more. It's not just one cry, it's lots. Over and over and over until he can't cry anymore and all he can do is sob into Thomas's body. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, mum. I tried. I tried to make you proud."

xxx

**Next Chapter is Everyone! Please review!**


End file.
